A Birthday Bash
by Tragediane
Summary: AU/AR. Rated M for a Darkfic and Slash. A surprise birthday bash for G Callen becomes wonkier as the weekend progresses.  G/Sam  Slash. G/Deeks  Slash. Established relationships. Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Marty's Bash

**Author's Notes: **Alternative Universe [AU] and Alternative Reality [AR]. Don't read if you don't like AU/AR. Don't complain about it in a review. If you like your characters straight out of the box, TV show, this story is _not_ for you.

**Title:** A Birthday Bash

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **A surprise birthday bash for G Callen becomes wonkier as the weekend progresses.

**Category: **A romance/angst/hurt/comfort/ novella.

**Slash Warning: **G/Sam. If you _do__** not**_ like slash, _do__** not**_ read this story**. **G/Deeks discipline.

**Darkfic Warning: **Novel includes non-con, dub-con, incest, rape, torture, violence, betrayal, and plenty of angst. Physical, mental, and emotional trauma. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) with flashbacks, nightmares, reliving the trauma, night terrors, anxiety and panic attacks, etc. OC Death

**OOC Warning: **None

**Crossover Warning: **None.

**Warning: **Major G Callen whump ahead.

NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

My stories are a work of my imagination and I do _not_ ascribe them to official story canon. This is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA. I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marty's Bash<strong>

**Chapter 1**

On Thursday evening, G and Marty sat cross-legged and side by side on the hardwood floor in G's living room playing Jeopardy and sipping beers.

"Next question for you, Callen," Marty said. "What kind of insect is Jiminy Cricket?"

"I think I'm gonna lose it on this one question."

"You serious?" Marty laughed. "Put on _your_ thinking cap."

"Thinking cap?"

"Maybe you don't have a thinking cap," he said. "It's inside your brain."

"Maybe it's the beer." He held up all three bottles consumed in the last two hours while playing their game. "How come I keep getting all the hard questions?"

"You got beer brain, Callen," Marty said, "and this isn't a difficult question."

"Why don't you call me G?"

"I thought it's reserved for Sam's use only."

"I wouldn't mind if you did." He'd tried for several months to get Marty to call him G, but he insisted it was Sam's name for him.

"And what would Sam think about it?"

"Well, you can when we're playing games at each other's houses."

"Okay, G," he said. "I like the sound of it. Rolls off my tongue nice."

"What?"

"What kind of insect is Jiminy Cricket?"

"Still on that?"

"Well?" Marty asked. "You lose an item of clothing if you don't get this right. I'm still fully clothed and you?"

"I know, don't rub it in." G glanced down at his attire. Boxers and socks. "Smarty Marty."

"I like that nick name, G."

"Good, because it fits you well, especially when we play Jeopardy."

"Yes, it does."

"You're the one who knows all the fancy, snazzy words," G said. "I can't think of the answer."

"It's not a trick question and it's not a fancy word," Marty said. "The word graces an ordinary dictionary's pages."

"Really, you certain about that?"

"Think about it."

"I did." G took another swig of his beer and held up the bottle. "I think this is the culprit."

"Blame it on the beer," Marty said. "What kind of _insect_ is Jiminy _Cricket_? Come on G, it's easy, even an elementary school student could guess this question."

G glanced at him sideways.

"Less than a minute on the timer."

"I'm stumped."

"You're serious?"

"Where did you learn all the snazzy words?" G asked. "When you attended law school?"

"Yes, and no," Marty said, "always loved words. Love to mess around with them too. G, what kind of insect?"

He pursed his lips and threw up his hands in the air, surrendering. The bell went off on the timer.

"A cricket."

"What?" He asked. "That can't be the answer, Marty."

"Well, it is."

"Is too simple."

"Yes, and that's the point, G, an obvious answer," Marty said. "Remember, I get to choose which item of clothing you lose this time." He eyed him. "Stand up."

"After three beers?"

"Yes."

"I think my legs are numb from sitting cross-legged for over two hours."

"Would you call that mitigating circumstances?"

"Is that attorney speak?" G asked.

"I love to tease you with fancy words."

"I love to be teased with your snazzy words." He winked at him and stood up. G staggered for a few minutes before he gained his balance.

"Are those the boxers I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"You don't wear them to work."

"I don't want to be caught with my pants down." G laughed. The black, silk boxers were splashed with huge red and smaller purple hearts.

"Well, guess what's going to happen right now?" Marty didn't say a word and watched as G stripped off his boxers. "Now, you're under oath so you'd better do as I say."

"I am?"

"Yes, remember the winner dictates the transpiration of events."

"The what?" G asked. "For once Marty, speak English."

"That was English." Marty laughed. "Very sexy body. Remove your socks."

"I have to sit for that, and if I do I might not get up afterward."

"Whatever you have to do to accomplish the task."

G sat on his new sofa. Marty helped him pick out this piece of furniture, a chocolate brown microfiber fabric with turquoise and deep violet pillows. The half-circle shape created the perfect place to watch television and spend long hours with Marty playing video games. He removed his socks.

"Ooh, now that's exactly how I like my man, naked."

"I'm glad you didn't say, men."

"Come here."

G wobbled over to Marty, standing less than six inches from him.

"Kneel, hands behind your back."

"Come on, Marty, it's been a tiring and long day."

"Ah, ah, ah, G, obey."

G sighed making more noise than usual, getting his point across. He kneeled, his body coming into direct contact with Marty's.

"Take charge of me."

"What?" G's jaw dropped.

"You know I like it when you boss me around."

"Strip and make sure you fold all your clothes and place them in a single neat pile," G said. "Faster Marty or get a spanking."

With the threat of a spanking session, he slowed his efforts to a snail's pace, removing each item of clothing and folding it before taking off another.

"You want a spanking?" G crawled over to the sofa, climbed onto it. He knew standing first might result in a face plant. The beer had done its job on his body. He felt relaxed. "Come here, Marty, right now!" Marty plodded over to G with his head down. "Over my knees, you have been a bad boy today." Marty laid on G's lap and squirmed around trying to find the most comfortable position. "That's going to cost you." G planted a hard slap on Marty's upturned buttocks.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts," Marty said. "You're supposed to warn me."

"Stop squirming around on my lap and lie still," G said. "Count them for me, Marty. You failed to catch your suspect today and Sam and I had to step in for you."

"Sorry, G."

"No, it's Callen for your punishment session."

"Sorry, Callen."

"Ten."

"Ten?" Marty asked. "But you've never given me more than five."

"This is different," G said. "You placed our team in danger. Promise it will never happen again."

"I'm sorry, Callen, I'll do my utmost to prevent it from happening again."

"Your utmost?"

"Damn it, Callen, you are serious about this?"

"Deadly serious, Marty, your utmost sucks," G said. "Starting on Monday, Sam trains you in strength training, because frankly Marty, you suck at catching suspects."

"I was off my game today, Callen, please, not ten."

"Yes, Marty, ten and tell me why you were off your game."

"Damn it, I not sure I want to do that."

"You cheating on me, Marty?"

"Never, I'd never do that."

"Then?"

"I was working on your birthday present."

"My birthday present?"

"Yes, please don't make me tell you any more."

"Okay, I'll scale back this one time, giving you the benefit of the doubt," G said. "Eight spankings."

"Eight spankings?" Marty's jaw dropped. "That's not scaling back, please not eight."

"You've had one, seven more."

"Please, can we negotiate?"

"Is this an attorney thing?"

"No, an 'I need my ass to sit on in the bullpen and car' negotiation." Marty laughed.

"Only one negotiation will satisfy me."

"Callen!"

"Yeah, Marty."

"You said you'd never pressure me for that again."

"Yeah, if I could discipline you when you needed it," G said. "Do we have a deal?"

"How many?"

"The perfunctory five."

"You like the new word I gave you?"

"Love the word, perfunctory—hurried, rapid, and _automatic_."

"What?"

"_Everyday_, Marty."

"Callen!"

"Are you whining?"

"No."

"Promise me."

"I promise I'll do it."

"Starting tomorrow."

"Damn."

"Well?"

"Yes." Before Marty could finish saying the word 'yes,' his ass was plastered with the perfunctory, five, fastest smacks his ass had ever endured. He gasped and cried out, his cheeks staining with tears while his ass was branded with the red hand prints of his Senior Special Agent.


	2. A Birthday Bash Goes Awry

**A Birthday Bash Gone Awry**

**Chapter 2**

On Friday morning, G waited on his front porch for his partner to pick him up. He enjoyed sitting on his porch on the new bench Marty and him had picked out together. Sam pulled up to curb and parked the Challenger. G sauntered down the walkway to his car.

"Morning G," Sam said watching his partner get into the car.

"It's gonna be a good day."

"Did you take care of _our_ discipline problem?"

"Yeah." The corners of his mouth turned upward.

"I like the sound of that."

"And Marty reports to you on Monday for additional training."

"And?"

"He brings us donuts and coffee for a month starting today."

"You got him to agree to all of that?"

"Yep."

"Okay, tell me how."

"Easy, I threatened him with ten spankings instead of his perfunctory five."

"Wicked, G." Sam gave him a high five. G slapped his hand against his partner's hand. "Perfunctory, one of Marty's favorite words I presume?"

"Yeah, I love my new word."

"You and your fancy words," he said, "you're beginning to sound like Marty."

"I ought to punch you."

"But?"

"I sort of like you."

"Only _sort_ _of _like me?" Sam pulled over to the curb in his favorite spot just before they reached headquarters. No cameras here and he knew it. He tested the area several times, making sure he could do as he pleased. "You sure you _only_ like me?"

"Well, maybe there's more to what I feel than that."

"_Maybe_?" Sam released G's seat belt and dragged him over onto the center console with an arm wrapped around his chest. "Be careful what you say." He lowered his voice.

"Ooh big guy, what you gonna do to me?" He laughed.

"Anything I want."

"Anything?" G's body tingled from head to groin, hearing the change in his partner's voice.

"Yeah." Sam cupped G's face in his big, sinewy hands and kissed him hard. "I missed you. I expect to see you over at my house tonight after work. I hope you didn't plan anything with our wayward agent."

"Nope," G said breathless after Sam's claiming kiss.

"Good, better get back in your seat and buckle up," he said. "Wouldn't want Hetty to see you on a cam breaking the law." Sam laughed.

"She'd wallop my backside."

"As kinky as you are, you'd probably enjoy it."

"I'm not kinky."

"Not kinky?" Sam laughed. "You love when I manhandle you and you love spanking Marty."

"Yeah, I do love it when you manhandle me," G said, smiling. "Settles me down and helps me stay focused on my job."

"Maybe Hetty _should_ wallop your butt," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upward. Sam parked the Challenger.

"Is there a higher meaning to that?"

"I'll_ higher meaning your ass_ tonight if you don't watch it."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, big guy."

"I guess disciplining Marty's ass _is_ healthy for you."

G glanced at him sideways.

"Brings out the feisty, bantering partner I love." They both sauntered into headquarters. At the last minute before they entered the bullpen, Sam pulled G into his side. "I love you." He whispered.

"Bet you say that to all the guys you date," G said, winking at him. "Me too."

"That's two against you for tonight," he said.

"Ooh, what are you planning?"

"Keep it up and you'll see."

# # #

They entered the bullpen and sat in their seats. G was glad the seating arrangement placed them far apart, because he didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself. He hoped they stayed at headquarters to catch up on paperwork. The possibilities of being with his partner in the car on a stakeout or even driving around with him today made G squirm in his seat. He pulled the first file off the incoming stack and started filling out the report from yesterday's ops. The ops where Marty flubbed it, again. He was beginning to believe the guy messed up on purpose to get spanked. Maybe it was true. As much as G loved to be manhandled by Sam, he believed Marty loved it more.

"Hey, Callen, Sam," Marty said, arriving in the bullpen with Winchell's donuts and Starbucks coffee. He stopped by Sam's desk first, offering him a donut and giving him a coffee.

Sam thanked him with a raised eyebrow.

Next Marty stopped by G's desk and offered him a donut and handed him a coffee. "Make sure you offer some to Hetty and Nate."

"Do I have to?" Marty said, pouting.

"No pouting," G said, "perform all your duties with a smile and a great attitude."

"I would if my ass didn't hurt so much." He lowered his voice and leaned over G's desk.

"You got five." G whispered.

"Five of the most—Hetty." Marty straightened, seeing her just outside the bullpen behind G's desk. He offered her a donut and coffee.

"Why thank you, Mr. Deeks," she said. "By the way, I'll need to see you in my office later on this morning." Hetty dropped a file folder onto Deeks's desk and accepted the donut and coffee.

He swallowed hard hearing his supervisor say that. "Is everything—"

"We need to talk about your actions or lack of actions on the ops yesterday."

Marty sucked part of his lower lip into his mouth.

G and Sam eyed each other and smiled.

"Yes, Hetty, sorry." He watched her leave and stopped at Kensi's spot to place a donut and coffee on her desk. Afterward, he headed toward Nate's office.

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall in Hetty's office later on this morning," Sam said. He grabbed the report from yesterday and began to fill it out.

"Me too." The left corner of his mouth turned upward. "Kensi, my favorite agent," G said, greeting her.

"Hi Callen," she said, sitting down at her seat. "Hi Sam. What's this?" She eyed the coffee and donut on her desk.

"Deeks's peace offering after he placed the team in danger yesterday," G said.

"I like this." She took a bite of a raspberry filled, jelly donut.

"Yep, part of a new discipline Deeks has embarked on," Sam said, trying to keep a straight face.

G covered his mouth with his left hand, trying to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

Marty returned to the bullpen and remained standing to eat his donut and drink his coffee.

"What's the matter with your chair, Deeks?" Sam asked, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"You'd better sit down, because you've got paperwork to finish _before _you see Hetty," G said.

"Before?" Marty came around to his seat and opened the file on his desk. "No way, guys, you can't be serious. There's no way I can fill out this report before I see Hetty later this morning. Does she really expect me—"

"We didn't put it there, Deeks, Hetty did," Sam said.

"This will take at least an hour to finish or more and man… I have to sit that long and—"

"Yep." G grinned wide, imagining how sore Marty's ass must feel, and how hard the chair would feel against his freshly spanked bottom.

"This isn't right," Marty said.

"Remember, attitude," Sam said.

"Damn." Marty pulled out the chair, set his donut and coffee on his desk, and eased himself down onto the chair. He grimaced and sucked half of his lower lip into his mouth.

"Fall off your bike, Deeks?" G asked.

"What?" Marty glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. "Very funny."

"I thought it was."

The sound of Eric whistling for the team to come upstairs broke through their raillery. The team left their coffee and donuts unfinished and climbed the stairs to OPS. G entered first followed by Sam. They stood side by side, less than six inches between them, crossing their arms. Kensi and Marty entered together less than a minute later.

Hetty was the last person to enter OPS. "Ladies and gentlemen we have serious breach at Camp Pendleton," she said. "Eric?"

Eric entered a couple of strokes on his keyboard and a video appeared on the big video screen before them.

G and Sam studied the video of three men breaching the security gate and entering the base.

"Nationality?" G asked. "Any weapons found on them?"

"Serbian," Eric said. "No weapons. No explosives."

"A dry run?" Sam asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing," G said.

"The ops is yours, Mr. Callen, discover the intention of these gentlemen," Hetty said. She spun on her heels and left OPS.

Well, there goes my time away from my partner. Damn. _Maybe I could drive and that way keep my hands to myself._ But maybe Sam couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Eric, anything on these men?"

"All three of them possess five year visas."

"Current visas?" G asked.

"Yep, they check out."

"Thorough background checks, ASAP, Eric and Nell."

"Working on it right now, Callen," Nell said.

"I guess this means we're making a trip to Oceanside," G said, glancing at his partner.

Sam winked at him and followed him out of OPS.

# # #

"I'm driving," G said, getting into his car.

"We're taking the Challenger."

G got out of his car and crossed his arms. "No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we need a private discussion on this."

"We're the only ones out here in the parking lot."

Sam pointed to the doors. "Inside."

"Damn it." He trudged inside headquarters and headed for the private men's bathroom.

Sam entered the same bathroom a few moments later. "You've got attitude." He lowered his voice.

"I want to drive."

"Is that so?" Sam turned and locked the door. "You really want to go there?"

"Not there," he said, "not where you're talking about."

Sam flipped G around and forced him hard against the door, kneeing him between the legs.

"Please don't… Sam… not here." G spread his legs wide.

"Not here what?"

"I'll do what you want."

"What?"

"I'm not missing something, if that's what you're implying."

"Implying?"

"Sam, damn it," G said, pursing his lips and holding back what he really wanted to say.

He pressed his body hard against G's.

"Please…" G panted, getting more aroused by the minute.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, man, just do whatever it is you're going to do and stop messing with—"

Sam grasped G's chin and planted a wet sloppy kiss on his mouth. G gasped. "I'm driving, man, like it or not."

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah," G said, sighing and relaxing against Sam.

"And you believe you'll keep your hands to yourself if you drive?" Sam asked. "Since our relationship began, you haven't ever been successful at keeping your hands to yourself." He laughed. "And what about my hands?" He pawed G's body, stroking and caressing it.

"Please just do something already."

"I did and I plan to do more during our ops."

"Sam, we can't."

"We can." He rubbed his groin up and down and back and forth on G's buttocks.

"Damn you." He gasped again.

"Let's go before I jump your body in the men's room."

"Wouldn't be the first time." G laughed.

"Won't be the last time." Sam grinned wide.

# # #

Sam and G sat in the Challenger and buckled their seat belts.

Sam took off down the road driving south. "Call this number and confirm our reservation," he said.

G's jaw dropped.

"You look sexy with your mouth hanging open like that."

"What place is this?"

"It's called Plan B."

"Huh?"

"I have plans for this weekend," Sam said. "I prefer to shack up with you in a hotel."

"Shack up?"

"Yeah, I don't want to drive all the way back here tonight." He stroked G's thigh. "I had planned to drive there tonight with you."

"Hetty won't pay for that."

"She's not, I am."

G dialed the number. "I didn't bring any—yes, confirming a reservation for Hanna, two, yes, thank you." He disconnected. "La Costa Resort and Spa, it's too expensive."

"Not for you."

"What are planning?"

"It's not what I'm planning, it's what I planned," Sam said. "Remember this is the weekend starting tomorrow. And I plan to ravish your body starting tonight."

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"You won't need any."

"Wait a minute, ravish, doesn't that mean rape?"

"There's more obscure meanings to the word."

"Such as?"

"Enrapture, enchant, delight, charm, captivate, and my favorite—enthrall."

"Enthrall?" G asked. "Is Marty rubbing off on you now too?"

"Nope, but our bodies will be rubbing on each other very soon."

"Damn, this just keeps on getting more—"

"Enticing?"

"You're seducing me."

"Yeah, can't wait."

# # #

Ninety minutes later, they arrived at Camp Pendleton. As usual G took the lead with the investigation, asking the pertinent questions. He was thankful there was never an argument about who took the lead in an undercover ops. Sam only wanted control of their personal relationship. Throughout the two hour long interrogation of the three suspects, G noticed his partner's undue anxious behavior. After he finished with his investigation, he took Sam aside. "What's your problem?"

"You."

"What?" G asked. "I'm trying to do my job and you're annoying me with your antsy behavior."

"I'm annoying you?" Sam said. "I need some relief and you're going to give it to me." He placed his arm around G's shoulders and guided him toward the Challenger. "I missed you last night. I thought you were coming by my house after your game night with Marty."

"We're supposed to be on an undercover ops." G wrestled free a few feet short of the car and faced Sam. "I was too drunk to drive anywhere last night."

"Yeah, and I'm on my own private ops." He wrapped his arm around G's shoulders again. "Next time call me and I'll come pick you up."

"What are you talking about?" G glanced at him sideways. "Now just how would that work? You'd pick up a drunk and passed out guy and have your way with him?"

"I want you, G." Sam lowered his voice. "Doesn't matter to me what your mental and physical state are when I ravish your body in my bed."

"It doesn't make a difference to you?" he asked. "So you don't need me conscious?"

"Nope to both questions."

"And you can't wait until tonight?"

"Hell no, can't wait that long."

"Hetty will rip you a new one if we pull off this ops now."

"You're done asking questions, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're taking a lunch break," Sam said, sitting in the driver's seat. "Get in."

"Where are we going?" G sat in the passenger's seat.

"We're checking in early." Sam revved the engine and drove toward Camp Pendleton's exit gate.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, what?"

"This is considerably unorthodox for you."

"I missed you last night."

"Can't it wait until tonight?"

"No, we're less than fifty minutes away."

"Yeah, you're less than fifty minutes away from Hetty ripping you a new one."

"Nope, she'll understand."

"Will she now?"

"Yep, guaranteed she'll understand," Sam said. "When she finds out how I gave you what you needed to stay focused on your job."

"What?" G asked. "Is this all you think about?"

"Nope."

"What is with you, man?"

"You." Sam grasped G's hand and squeezed it.

"Damn," G said. He glanced at the speedometer. "Sam, you're going over the speed limit."

"And?"

"Hetty won't spot you the ticket."

"I know and I don't care." Sam headed down the exit and off the freeway. "Closer."

"Closer to what?" G asked.

"Ravishing your body."

"Sam."

"Yeah, G?"

"What has gotten into you?"

"I told you," he said. "You spent too many hours in the interrogation and it's fried your synapses. Stay in the car while I check us in."

"Trying to hide the merchandise?"

"Nope, no need for you to get out, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" G's jaw dropped.

"Just relax and let me take care of this."

G unbuckled his seatbelt, reclined his seat, and waited for Sam to return. This was the first time his partner had called him a pet name. It made G suspicious about their weekend tryst. Less than five minutes later, his partner returned to the Challenger. Sam drove to their suite and parked the car. "Okay, you going to—" Sam leaned over and planted a light peck on G's lips. "Damn."

"More where that came from."

They exited the car and Sam took a duffle bag from the trunk.

"You sure did plan this."

"Yep." He hoisted it over his shoulder, grasped G's hand, and guided him toward their room. After riding an elevator to the top floor, they walked out onto a floor with only two rooms.

"Which bank did you rob?"

"My savings account and my piggy bank." He unlocked the door to the Presidential Suite.

G's jaw dropped when he entered the suite. "Okay, what's the occasion?"

"You," Sam said, "and your birthday."

"How sweet."

"Was that a sarcastic slur?"

"Nope, I meant it," G said. "Nobody's ever celebrated my birthday."

"I know and it's about time," Sam said. "This is one of the reason's Deeks messed up on the ops the other day."

"What?"

"He was helping me arrange for your birthday present and he donated money to the cause," Sam said. "He was up late Wednesday night confirming the arrangements."

"And you let me spank him?"

"He loves it."

"I was beginning to think so too."

"Happy Birthday G." Sam released the duffle bag and placed it on a coffee table. "Let me show you to our room." He lifted his partner into his arms. G gasped. "Shocking?"

"I didn't think you could lift me up."

Sam brought him into the bedroom and set him on the bed. "Stand up." He proceeded to remove G's clothes. G started to unbutton Sam's shirt. "No, stop."

"Why?"

"You're mine and I'm taking control."

"Bossy."

"_Absolutely_." Sam continued to undress G. He removed his jacket and placed it on the bed. Next he unbuttoned his shirt. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it, man." G turned around and Sam brought the dress shirt behind him, using it to restrain G's arms behind him.

G tested the newly formed restraints. "Take it off, Sam." His palms started to sweat and his breaths came in staccato pants.

"What?"

"Remove it."

"You liked it last time."

He pursed his lips, holding back what he wanted to say. Sam flipped him around and forced him down onto the bed on his back. "Hurts."

"You're full of bull today, G."

"No, let me go." His eyes filled with tears.

"What's going—"

"Just do it and don't ask any more damned questions."

"Won't work with me, G, and you know it," Sam said. "Tell me what's going on."

"Screw you!" G spat at him.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam flipped him over onto his stomach and laid down next to him.

"I told you to do something," he said. "And you weren't listening to me."

"And you spit at me?"

"Damn, what else do I have to use to emphasize my point?"

"Tell me why you need your restraints removed."

"Screw you, Sam, screw you!" He gritted his teeth.

"You _really_ are angry with me."

"Yeah, I am."

Sam removed G's shirt and pulled his partner on top of him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He buried his face in Sam's chest.

"Tell me what happened," Sam said. "You liked it last time."

"No."

"What?"

"I tolerated it last time."

"And the first time?"

"I zoned out."

"Define zoned out."

"Dissociation and numbness."

"And this time, I saw it, you had a panic attack."

"Yeah, I did."

"And last time, what were you feeling?"

"I wanted to run away and never come back."

"But?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"You wouldn't tell me."

"Okay, I wasn't willing to cause a ruckus over my dislike for something."

"A ruckus?" Sam asked. "Is that another word encouraged by Marty?"

"Yeah, a ruckus," G said. "No, my own word."

"You wanted to keep the peace?"

"Yeah, something like that, because… damn it, I love you."

"Did someone do that to you?" G slid off Sam and off the bed, grabbed his shirt, and started dressing. "Come on, man, talk to me."

"I'm leaving."

"G, damn it, don't do this." He climbed off the bed and followed him out into the foyer. Sam blocked his lover's exit from the hotel suite. "You're not leaving until we hash this out."

"You want me to call the cops and tell them you're holding me prisoner in a hotel room?"

"We are the cops, G."

"No, the Carlsbad Police Department."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, let me go, now." G eyed the door, but refused to glance at Sam. He watched as he partner stepped aside.

"If you change your mind, I'm here."

"I won't be changing my mind, Sam." He strode out the door, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	3. G and Sam Bash

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>G and Sam Bash<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Sam contacted Eric at OPS and asked him to track the GPS on G's phone. He told Eric to keep it discreet for now and hoped together they'd find G before went did something rash. Sam's cell phone vibrated. "Eric, what do you have for me?"

"He's on the beach in Carlsbad," he said. "I sent his location to your cell phone. Hoping for the best."

"Thanks, Eric, and not a word of this to Hetty."

"Too late for that, Mr. Hanna."

"Damn." He swallowed hard, knowing what he'd hear next.

"I want to know what the hell you're doing in Carlsbad."

"I… trying to celebrate G's birthday." He rarely stumbled over his words, but a confrontation with Hetty about his relationship with G made him nervous. Sam's normal laid back and easy demeanor cracked.

"Is that so?" Hetty said. "And on _my_ time?"

"We already did our duty, Hetty."

"I'm well aware of your duty, as you so lightly put it, Mr. Hanna."

"Sorry, Hetty, that's not how I meant it to come out." He didn't care for the curt tone to her voice, yet he deserved every word she said.

"But that is precisely how it did," she said. "I also clocked your car going over the speed limit."

"Yes, Hetty, I was speeding," he said. "I'll pay for any speeding tickets."

"Find him and you'd better hope he's not harmed."

"We had a harmless spat."

"Harmless?"

"Okay, maybe not completely harmless." Sam stumbled over his words.

"When you return from Carlsbad Mr. Hanna, you and I will have a lengthy discussion about your relationship with Mr. Callen," she said, her tone harsh. "I've known for quite sometime if that's what you wanted to know. Tread lightly, Sam. He's had a volatile childhood due to circumstances beyond his control." Hetty ended with a softer tone.

"I know and I need to go find him." He didn't look forward to one of Hetty's _lengthy_ discussions. And one on NCIS's regulations about workplace relationships forebode a harrowing outcome.

"Go. Now."

# # #

Sam drove to the parking lot at Carlsbad Beach and parked. So much for keeping their relationship under wraps. Hetty knew. As always, she knew even the most intimate details of their lives. He wondered how she found out. It was obvious that being discreet around her wasn't enough. Maybe she had contacted G when he had slept over at his house. Damn. He exited his car and strode toward a man sitting alone on the beach. Sam sat next G and didn't speak.

"Eric find me?" G said after about five minutes.

"Yeah."

"Just go, Sam, I don't want to talk."

"Hetty knows about us."

"What?" G faced him. "You told her?"

"Hell no, she figured it out on her own."

"Great, just great." G faced the ocean again.

"I'm not leaving and we don't have to talk about anything."

"Right, I know you better than that."

"I have orders from Hetty to tread lightly."

"And you'll follow them?" G said. "I seriously doubt that."

"I love you, man, and I'm not willing to give up on us," Sam said. "When you want to talk, I'm here for you."

G stood up and hiked back toward the parking lot. Sam caught up with him, matching him stride for stride. G removed his cell phone and called a cab.

"I can take you—"

"Don't bother asshole!"

"Asshole?" Sam stared at him. "I don't deserve that."

"Yeah, you do," G said. "Here I thought I was going to have this great birthday with you and damn if you didn't fuck it up." He turned away from Sam and hurried toward the pickup spot for his cab.

Sam dashed after him, coming along side his partner again. "Let me at least give you a ride."

"I got a ride."

"Damn it, G." Sam stopped and grasped his partner's shoulders, forcing him to face him. "For once, stop being so damned stubborn."

"You call me stubborn?" G asked. "You the one who insisted on tying my arms behind my back. You never once asked me if I liked it. Screw you! You always need to have your way. You have to drive my car. You have to drive your car. You—"

Sam pulled G hard into his body, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him hard. "You told me you liked being manhandled." He hugged him. "Was that a lie?"

"Um, no, just no, damn, can't talk about this."

"Then let's not talk about it," he said. "Let's go back to the spa and get massages and relax."

"A massage?"

"Yeah, got one lined up for you and me."

"Two masseurs?"

"Yep, shall we."

G sighed. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, quick before I change my mind." Sam lifted him into his arms and carried him to the car. "Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to?" he said. "Someone's gonna see."

"Who cares?" He set his partner on his feet by the driver's side door. "Your turn to drive."

"Really?" His jaw dropped.

"Yeah, get in quick before _I_ change my mind." Sam winked at him.

G slid into the driver's seat. "This is the first time I've driven your car."

"Just keep it on the road and try not to get any tickets."

"I think I can do that." G revved the engine just as his partner was sitting down in the passenger's seat. Sam shot him a dirty look. "Payback is a bitch."

"I should've never let you behind the wheel." Sam closed his door and smiled. G backed out of the parking space, making the tires squeal. "You're messing with fire, man."

"Yep, as I said, payback is a bitch." He raced to the light, coming to a hard stop when it turned red.

"I guess I'll need knew brakes after you're finished driving my car."

"Pity," G said, "and a neck brace for your whiplash?" He cracked a wry smile at him. The light turned green and G raced through the intersection, turning left at a higher speed than safe. The car fishtailed and he got it under control in less than a minute.

"One more time, G, and I'll pull my gun out and force you to the curb."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, big guy."

"Pushing me, man?"

"I'm paying you back for a crappy birthday so far."

"Watch how you pay me back, because it could come back to haunt you." Sam winked at him.

G pulled up to the next light, making a hard right turn and racing toward their destination. Sam removed his gun from the glove box and tapped it on his leg. "Is that the subtle hint?" He asked. "Is there a higher meaning to that subtle hint?"

"Yep, the subtle hint, I'm ripping you a new one on the next wicked move you make with my car."

"Ooh, big guy sounds angry."

"Try it and find out, _G_."

He came up to the next light as it was turning yellow and raced through the intersection.

"Pull over," Sam said, his voice gruffer than usual.

"And if I don't?"

"You goading me, _G_?"

"Yeah, seeing how far you'll take this."

Sam shoved his gun back in the glove box. He released their seat belts and unbuckled the belt on G's pants.

"You're not playing fair," G said, squirmed in his seat, getting more aroused as his partner took control.

Sam slid the zipper down on G's pants and shoved his hand down the back of his pants.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, man, very soon." He slid his other hand down the front of G's pants.

"I can't drive like this Sam." He gasped. "You're gonna make me have an accident."

"I know, that's the whole idea," Sam said. "Pull over."

G pulled over to the curb, turned off the ignition, faced Sam, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and drew him closer until their lips touched. "Damn, I want you."

"Ready to get out of the car?" Sam removed his hands from G's pants, cupped his partner's face with his hands, and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss. He slipped a hand down the back of his lover's pants again and squeezed his buttocks.

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want."

"Make love to me, Sam."

"Here?"

"Any traffic cams?"

"Plenty."

"Yes."

"What?" Sam asked, his brow lifting upward. He removed his hand and sat back.

"Hetty knows so let's give her a show."

"Are you an exhibitionist now?"

"No, getting back at her for not telling us she knew."

"More like you're angry with her and me, and you want to punish us."

G lay his head back against the headrest and sighed. "Yeah, I am."

"Let's go make love in a private place."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"In the tub?"

"There's a tub?"

"Yeah, an oversized, two person tub." G exited the Challenger and changed places with Sam. "This is better." Sam slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine at the same moment G sat down.

He shot him a look.

"Yep, payback _is_ a bitch," Sam said, winking at him.

"You love doing that to me."

"Yep, I get a better reaction from you than you get from me."

"Yeah, sucks, I jump and give you a look, and you just give me a dirty look."

"Yep."

"Damn." G buckled his seatbelt. "You really know how to screw me over."

"Yeah, I do and in more ways than one." Sam slid his hand inside G's still unzipped pants and cupped his cock head in his hand, brushing it with his thumb.

"Sam, please…" G pressed his cock into his partner's hand.

"Soon, very soon." Sam removed his hand and drove the few more minutes to the spa.

# # #

Sam and G smooched on the bed for thirty minutes before undressing and dressing in their bathrobes. "Ready for a professional massage?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could keep going where we left off."

"I can call the masseurs and have them return later." He dialed the desk and rearranged their massages. "Your birthday, you decide what we do."

"I like that." G removed his robe and laid on the bed. "Make love to me."

Sam removed his robe and laid on the bed next to him, stroking his lover's face. "Remember the first time we made love."

"Yeah, I kissed you first." They were watching a basketball game on television at Sam's place. It was a hot summer night and they had stripped down to their boxers and T-shirts to get more comfortable. G inched closer to Sam, testing how close he could sit next to him before he moved. When Sam didn't move, G leaned in and snuck the killer kiss.

"Yeah, you did," Sam said, "and I didn't know it was coming."

"And if I had warned you?"

"I still would've taken control."

"That's when I knew I liked you taking control in the relationship."

"Ah, I see," Sam said, "I laid you down on the sofa and we smooched for almost an hour. And then I asked you the question."

"And I sat up and removed your white, muscle T-shirt."

"Your favorite one."

"Yeah, still my favorite one, accentuates your muscles."

"I could put it on right now."

"You brought it?" G asked.

"Yeah, to entice you."

"You're wicked."

"Yeah, love to tease you."

"Put it on."

Sam slid off the bed, unzipped the duffle bag, and put on his muscle T-shirt.

"I like the view from here," G said, propping his head up with an arm. "Nice ass."

"That's three, man."

"What are you gonna do with me, big guy?"

"Dunk you head first in the hot tub." Sam straightened and laid next to his partner on the bed.

"There's a hot tub?" G asked. "And how come weren't not in it?"

"We've got all weekend." He wrestled G into his arms and drew him into his side. "Now where were we?"

"Getting ready to make out."

"Make out?" Sam laughed. "You a teenager?"

"Feel like it at times when I am with you."

"I know what you mean." He nuzzled G's neck and sucked on his ear lobe.

G gasped. "Feels good." He rolled over to face Sam and backed away to ogle the white, muscle T-shirt. "I love the way your muscles pop out in this shirt." He stroked Sam's chest and neck with a feather touch and kissed the biceps area on his right arm.

"You love worshipping my muscles?"

"Yeah, they've saved my ass more than once." G winked at him. "I've tried to get muscles like these, but nothing helps."

"Maybe you need more testosterone." Sam winked at him.

"Now that was below the belt."

"You're damned right it was," he said. "I know two ways you can get more and they are calorie free. Shall we try?"

"Damn, you're wicked to me when you're horny." G smiled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the story.<p>

Reviews appreciated and welcomed.


	4. G Bash

Thanks for reading my story and the great reviews too.

* * *

><p><strong>G Bash<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Sam wrapped his arms around G's chest and brought him backward into his naked body. "That was exquisite," he said, "the best lovemaking since our relationship began."

G buried his face in a pillow, hiding his tear stained cheeks from his lover.

"How was it for you?"

He pulled away from Sam, slid off the bed, and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. G rested his back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"G?" Sam rapped on the bathroom door. "Don't make me break down this door to get into the bathroom."

"Just go away, Sam."

"What happened, sweetheart?"

That again, using a pet name, damn. "I can't talk about this."

"Was this triggered by having sex?"

"Damn it, stop asking me questions about it."

"Sorry, man, I love you," he said, "just let me hold you."

G stood, unlocked the door and stared at the carpet between them. Sam closed the three foot space between them, standing inches from his lover. "I don't know if—"

"You don't need to say anything, sweetheart." He drew him into his body and stroked his back. "Sorry, G."

"Can you hold me on the bed?" His tears fell on Sam's right shoulder.

Sam lifted G into arms and laid on the bed with him. He caressed his lover's face with slow, gentle strokes.

"I don't know if… damn it… I'm just remembering this." More tears welled up in his eyes.

Sam brushed G's tears away with his thumb. "Take your time, sweetheart, there's no pressure."

"It happened more than once," he said, closing his eyes. "But the first time was on my birthday." G snuggled closer to Sam. "Hold me tight."

Sam drew G into his side, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"A foster dad… damn it… why can't I just say it?"

"Tied you up?"

"Yeah, and worse, he raped me."

"Sorry, G." Sam nuzzled and kissed his neck. "You're safe with me."

"Only if you don't tie me up again."

"Never again, I promised."

Tears streamed down his face. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

G pulled away from Sam and slid off the bed. He grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped around himself, leaving the bedroom. Sam grabbed the other bathrobe and followed him. "But you did tie me up and damn it… I'm triggered now."

"There's more to the memory?" Sam asked.

"Lot's more and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it." He sat on a dark brown, leather sofa and tightened the bathrobe around him.

"What can I do to help you through this memory?"

"Nothing, Sam, I'm not trusting you right now."

He sighed and sat in a matching chair opposite G in the living area. "If leaving helps you feel safer—"

"I don't want that!" G shot off the sofa, strode to the window, and stared out the sliding glass doors onto the balcony. "I'm confused… while I love you, I hate what you did to me and I can't get it out of my mind."

"Next time tell me before it goes any further."

"Next time?"

"If I do something you don't like."

"Oh, damn, I thought you meant the same thing."

"Nope."

"Sorry, I'm feeling defensive."

"I understand—"

"But?"

Sam stayed seated in his chair, watching G. "I understand, no buts."

"I hope some butts." G spun around and faced him, winking at him. He crossed the room and sat on Sam's lap. "I want to work this out."

"I love you." Sam sighed. "I don't want to lose you over this."

"Not to mention what Hetty would say about a major spat between us."

"She already said her piece and I have a meeting with her when we get back."

"What?" G's jaw dropped.

"I think she wants to read me the protocols for relationships in a work environment."

"You've read that protocol?"

"Many times and if our relationship breaks up, she'll be able to prohibit us from seeing each other."

"No partners?"

"Hetty has the prerogative to stop any further relationships, period." Sam sighed. "That's why I pressing forward and willing to work through this with you. I don't want to lose you as an ops partner either. Whatever it takes on my part, G."

"Whatever?" He grinned wide.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I get to tie you up," G said. "Payback is a bitch."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Handcuffs."

"Hardcore?"

"I want to make a point."

"And seduce me?"

"Possibly." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer.

"I think you want to take charge."

"Yeah, just for a short stint," he said. "I get my kink on from you taking charge of me in our relationship."

"And on the job?"

"I'm in charge."

"For one day, we switch roles," Sam said. "I think it would be interesting. I take charge on the job and boss you around and you take charge in the bedroom and boss me around."

"Can I do whatever I wish?"

"Within reason," he said, "because whatever you do to me, I'll do to you when we switch back."

"No restraints."

"That's an agreement we already made, G."

"Okay, I like your plan."

"Starts tonight."

"Tonight?"

"The sooner the better."

G slid off Sam's lap and entered the bedroom. He grabbed his handcuffs and gun, emptying it, and returned to the living area.

"Is that a gun or are you just glad to see me?" Sam winked at him.

"Up against the wall, buddy!"

"Make me," he said, refusing to move.

"Either you do as I say or I'll shove my gun into your groin."

"Ooh, big words for a small fry."

"Small fry?" G laughed. "That's a first, you've never called me a small fry."

"Compared to me—"

"Yeah, true." He motioned his partner over to the wall with the gun.

Sam acquiesced to G's game, wanting to see where he was taking this. He faced the wall.

G came up behind Sam and slid the cold metal gun over his lover's groin. "Spread 'em, big guy."

Sam gasped and spread his legs apart.

"You like my gun, man?"

"Yeah."

G lifted up Sam's robe and rubbed his groin against his partner's buttocks. "Hands behind your back." G slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "Crap." He removed them faster than he had placed them and rushed out of the room. G grabbed his clothes and started dressing in them.

Sam came behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest. "Easy G," he said, keeping his voice low. "You triggered yourself?"

"Yeah, damn it, I can't believe it."

"Don't leave, sweetheart, let's stay and work this out, okay?"

"Sam, I… damn it… I should've never done it to you."

"You were angry with me."

"Yeah, and I wanted to punish you, but it backfired on me." Tears streamed down his face. "To hell with all this!" He tried to wrench free from Sam's hold.

"I want to work this out." He tightened his arms around G's chest.

"I don't know if I can, Sam, I just don't know."

"Why don't you spend some time in the hot tub and I'll order us some dinner?"

"Why did I believe I could do that to you without repercussions?" G asked. "It was a stupid idea, stupid."

"You mean a dumb ass idea?"

"Yeah, one of those and I seem to come up with too many of them and too often."

Sam nuzzled his neck and sucked on his earlobe. "Go relax and don't worry about it."

"Are we going to switch roles still?"

"I don't see the point, sweetheart."

"I love when you call me sweetheart."

"Good."

"The first time shocked me, because I didn't expect it," G said. "Are you joining me later?"

"After dinner we'll spend time in the hot tub together."

"And get massages?"

"If you want, G."

G turned around and rested his head on Sam's chest. "I don't want our relationship to end," he said. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	5. Sam Bash

Thanks for ready my story. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Bash<strong>

**Chapter 5 **

Sam and G relaxed in the hot tub under a clear starlit night.

"This is nice."

"Nice?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, snuggling with my lover under a star studded sky."

"Never knew you were the romantic." He drew G backward against his chest.

"You cancelled our masseurs again?"

"I didn't think you wanted to reschedule the appointments, because we're having a great time together in the hot tub."

"True." G sighed.

"Want to try something?"

"Okay."

"Lie on your back in the water."

G laid on his back and waited for his partner to come along side him. Instead, Sam dove under him and blew bubbles along G's back. "Okay, you're weird," he said when his partner surfaced.

"Like it?"

"Feels good, like a thousand fingers lightly touching me."

"My wife loved the feeling."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"Left me several years ago, because she was tired of me being married to the job."

"And your partner?" G asked, winking at him.

"That too." Sam sighed. "Although, she was never jealous of our man dates."

"She wasn't?"

"Nope. She understood my need to get out and have my time with you."

"Understanding."

"But not the job, never understanding my need to work odd hours," Sam said. "And I couldn't tell her anything about my work. Our relationship suffered, because of my job at NCIS."

"It takes an special person to be married to an NCIS agent." G winked at him again.

"Is that the subtle hint?"

"Well, I did say I love you and I meant that." He dunked under the hot water and came back up by the ledge, sitting down again.

"I miss cuddling with her every night."

"You can cuddle with me every night."

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment again."

G felt as if someone had kicked him hard in the gut. He swallowed down the nausea and climbed out of the hot tub.

"Wait, man, where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here." He grabbed his bathrobe and entered the living room, heading for the bedroom. After drying himself off, he dressed in his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What?" Sam grasped G's shoulders, scrutinizing his eyes.

"I think I was hasty about disclosing what I did," G said. "I trusted you with my worst memories from the foster care system. I trusted you with my… damn it… with my heart." Tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away with his shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you're saying to me, man?"

"G, you don't understand."

"Yeah, I understand, I'm simply a good lay to you."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"I mean nothing to you." He jerked away and dressed in his jeans.

"Don't do this, G."

"Don't?" He asked. "But you can do it to me, and I should just stand here and take it?"

"What are you talking about, man?"

"I thought you made a commitment to our relationship, and this weekend was the beginning of something new," he said. "I'll be damned if it wasn't a lie." G sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Not this again?"

"No."

"What?"

"This time I'm not coming back to you, Sam."

"Why?"

"We've seen each other for over a year, and now you tell me you're not willing to get into a serious relationship," G said. "Well, fuck you, Sam!" He grabbed his leather jacket off a chair in the dining room and headed for the door. "I wish you told me sooner, instead of waiting a whole damned year to tell me. I guess saying I love you doesn't mean much to you."

"Damn it, G, let me at least—"

"Explain what, Sam, you've got nothing to explain, because you never had any intention to go beyond anything besides sex." He sighed. "To you, I'm just a great lay." He strode out the door.

# # #

Sam rushed down the stairs, hoping to beat G to the ground floor. He waited at the elevator for him. The doors opened and he found his partner was not inside. Damn it. He dashed out the hotel's exit and into the parking lot. G must have used the stairs. He was halfway across the parking lot heading toward the San Diego Freeway. Sam climbed into his Challenger and raced toward the freeway. He pulled along side his partner. "Come on, man, get into the car."

"Go. To. Hell." G removed his cell phone and called a cab.

Sam stopped the Challenger and hurried over to G's side, matching him stride for stride. "Would you just stop for a minute and let me talk to you?"

"No."

"You're throwing this away?"

"I called Hetty and told her." G opened his cell phone and removed the Sim Card and GPS tracking device. He broke them into several pieces. "I told her I'm taking a couple of days off, and to not bother searching for me." He removed his watch and tossed it in a trash can.

"What?" Sam stopped. "What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Going dark, becoming a ghost."

"Don't do this, man, let's talk."

"About what?" G said. "There's nothing to talk about." He removed all his credit cards and started to bend them back and forth.

Sam grabbed G's watch out of the trash. "Give me those, man, don't do this." Sam grabbed his partner's credit cards before he could destroy them.

"I'm done." G sighed. "We're done." The cab pulled up to the curb and G climbed into the back seat. "Just drive toward Marina del Rey. Thank you." The driver nodded and took off.

"G!" Sam stood at the curb, staring at the cab as it disappeared into traffic.

# # #

"Protocol, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, sitting across from him in the archive room.

"This isn't about protocol, Hetty, it's about me screwing up the relationship because of my own fears."

"Same thing," she said. "You of all people should know better than to place Mr. Callen in a precarious position."

Sam sighed. "I hurt him."

"How?"

"Damn it." He stood and walked to the gun display cabinets and stared out the window. "I told him I wasn't ready for another intimate relationship."

"And that's when he called me?"

"Yep."

"Not good, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, "he's a ghost and cannot be contacted. Eric's tried to track him."

"He won't be able to, because he removed all GPS mechanisms from his person."

"What?" Her jaw dropped. "When?"

"After he called you to say he was going dark."

"Damn," she said. "Any clue as to where he was going?"

"He told the cab driver to take him to Marina del Rey."

"And you believe he'll go there?"

"No, I believe he'll hide out in Venice where he used to live."

"You're staying here while Kensi and Deeks search for him," Hetty said. "Understood?"

"Yes, sorry Hetty."

"I have an assignment for you, Mr. Hanna."

He knew what was coming.

"I want you to review the protocols for relationships in the work environment."

"Hetty."

"Mr. Hanna, this is an order and you'll do it in Nate's office."

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"I asked him to discuss Callen's situation with you."

"Situation?"

"Go and find out, now." Hetty pointed toward Nate's office.

# # #

Sam sighed. He left her office and trudged toward Nate's office. He didn't look forward to the dressing down he was about to receive. Sam expected it from Hetty and was surprised when she passed the buck to Nate. He knocked on Nate's door.

"Come in."

Nate glanced up from the file on his desk. Sam trudged into Nate's office and sat down.

"Is this the meeting where you rip me a new one instead of Hetty doing it?"

"No, Sam, you and I are here to discuss NCIS's protocol for workplace relationships."

"Just tell me our relationship is prohibited."

"No, Sam, it is not, but you must follow protocol."

"Huh?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Hetty is not prohibiting you from having a relationship with Callen," Nate said. "She wants you to proceed with extreme caution."

Sam sighed.

"Sam, Callen has confided in Hetty and I about his deep love and trust for you."

"What?" His jaw dropped. "G disclosed this to Hetty and you?"

"Yes."

"You betrayed confidences to tell me?"

"No, Hetty asked Callen if it was okay to share the information with you."

"Now, I feel horrible about what happened."

"Do you want to talk about it, Sam?"

"G, damn, I didn't know he was this serious about our relationship." Sam sighed. "Can you tell me when he told you?"

"About six months ago."

Damn. "Maybe this relationship is a mistake?"

"Callen doesn't think it is," Nate said. "Hetty told me she has never seen him this happy and relaxed."

"This is my fault." Damn it. "This is _not_ about G. It's about me and my own relationship problems and trust issues since my wife left me. G wants to be _that_ anchor for me in this relationship, and damn it, I'm reluctant to let him be that close to me."

"Interesting, Sam, a little bit of role reversal," Nate said. "You want to keep Callen at arm's length?"

"Yep, I'm ashamed to admit my dishonorable behavior, pushing him away from me, when in fact I need him."

"But?"

"I loathe the intimacy which would flow from a closer relationship with G."

"I would like to see you both in my office after we find Callen."

Sam sighed. "I don't know if I can talk about this to him in front of you."

"You shared well with me already, Sam," Nate said. "Unless you have more to discuss with me, we are finished."

"I hope we find him soon."

"Me too, Sam."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	6. Belated Bash

**I appreciate the reviews. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Belated Bash<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Four AM Monday morning and Marty knew right where to find the missing man, because his friend and team leader had talked about the place many times. He plodded through the sand at Santa Monica Beach and slipped under the Santa Monica Pier. After turning on his flashlight, Marty followed a path back into the underbelly of the pier. When he found his friend, he sat on the sand beside him. "If you need to talk I'm here, man."

"How about if I need to spank your bottom?" G asked.

"Sure, go ahead and get your frustrations out on my lovely ass."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Marty." He sighed. "Thank you for coming, but—"

"There's no need to talk, G."

"I still need time."

"Come home to my place and hide out."

"And when Hetty asks where I am?"

"I won't say a word."

"And she'll rip you a new one for hiding me."

"At this point in the game, I don't care," Marty said. "You need time to sort things out and not be pressured by her, Nate, or you know who."

"The problem is, I love you know who and it hurts me."

"I know." Marty wrapped his arm around G's shoulders and drew him into his side. "Okay, let's stay here then. I brought you a protein bar if you're hungry."

"What, no donut?" He laughed and slid down until his head rested on his friend's lap.

Marty stroked G's hair and face. "Sorry, no donut and no coffee."

"You're slipping, but I'll make an exception this one time."

Marty leaned over and kissed his friend's head. "Sorry, you got rejected."

"No, it's ejected this time."

"As if you were shot out of a cannon?"

"Feels as if that happened."

"Nate wants to talk to you."

"Great, but I'm not ready to go anywhere near headquarters."

"He says he'll meet you anywhere you wish to talk."

"Under the pier?"

"Yep, he's willing to come here."

"This is my hiding place, and I don't want anyone but you coming here." G sighed. "I'll take you up on your offer."

"My place?"

"Yep, I need a shower."

"I was wondering what that disgusting odor was."

"Now you're _asking_ for a spanking."

"Provoking you is fun, because I can get my kink on and I need a good walloping."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, hate to admit it, but I love it when you take control and spank me."

"I've got one question."

"Fire away."

"You know that is not a healthy response when I'm an undercover agent for one of the most highly respected agencies."

"I know, but I love the saying."

"I could use it in more than one sense, especially now that I know you love to be spanked," G said. "How come it took you until Monday morning to come here?"

"I wanted to give you as much time as possible, before I invaded your space."

"No, you wanted to let me starve."

"That too," Marty said, "then you'd be more willing to come back to my place to stay."

"Ulterior motives."

"And to get a walloping."

"I'm glad you told me about your kink."

"Me too."

# # #

After a shower and a hearty meal, G sat with Marty in Nate's office waiting for Sam.

"I know you said you love him," Marty said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm available too."

G's jaw dropped. "Available?"

"Yes, for a relationship."

"Sorry Marty, I'm hooked on him."

"Even though he's not hooked on you?"

"I decided to give him another chance."

"To redeem himself?"

"Yeah.

"You're a brave man."

"Or a very stupid one." G laughed.

Marty laughed. "Ready to see Nate?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Marty left the office which signaled for Sam and Nate to enter.

"Just don't sit next to me or anywhere near me," G said.

Sam sat in a chair in front of Nate's desk, a good five feet away from his partner. He positioned the chair so that it now faced G.

Nate sat between them on a burgundy leather sofa.

"You're a courageous man, Nate," G said.

"I'm the peacekeeper and referee."

"In this case, those positions might place you in danger," G said, whispering to him.

"Hopefully, after this morning, we can reunite you two," Nate said. "Sam, I'd like you to start sharing what we discussed."

Sam cleared his throat not once, but twice. "I do love you, G."

"But?"

"I know it sounds as if there's an exception or a dismissal coming," he said. "My commitment issues aren't about you. They are about my wife and how she left me. She said and did some horrible things to me. Nate and Hetty know about what happened when she left. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about those aspects of our breakup."

"Just what are you saying, Sam?"

"I have trust issues."

"Don't we all?" G stood and crossed his arms. "So because you don't trust like you did before your divorce, you can toss out all relationships which get too serious?"

"I want to push you away, man." Sam sighed. "I loathe the intimacy which a close relationship brings."

"Now you're doing what I used to do."

"Yep, I need you, but it brings up too much pain."

"And you don't think for one minute that when I become vulnerable to you, needing and wanting you, that doesn't bring up pain for me?" G asked. "I shared some horrors from my childhood and now it's as if you've vomited a foul smelling and disgusting puke all over my pain." He strode past both men. "I thought you wanted something more than this crap you call a relationship. I thought this meeting was about that. But no, it's simply more excuses for you. Loving me causes you pain? What kind of bull shit is this? I don't get it. I don't understand. I'm finished, through with everything, and I do mean everything. I quit."

"Callen—"

"Don't even try Nate. Don't." G strode out of the office.

Sam followed him. "You're quitting?" he said, yelling.

"Yep, the whole damned thing." G entered the bullpen and threw his badge on his desk.

"Don't do this, G."

"I can't work with someone who doesn't give a shit."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." He tossed his gun on the desk too.

"Come on, G, at least speak to Hetty about your decision."

"No." He strode toward the exit. "Don't bother searching for me. I'm finished with you, with us, and NCIS."

# # #

Sam dashed after him, meeting G in the parking lot near his car.

"Get the hell out of my way."

"I'm not in your way, G," Sam said. "What's really going on?"

"I told you."

"Yeah, I think there's more to it then us," he said. "I can't believe your quitting NCIS."

"If you're a part of it, I want no part of it."

"This is why workplace relationships are discouraged."

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Look at you, man, you're leaving the whole of NCIS over this breakup."

"Yeah, because I told you intimate details about my life, and now I feel exposed and there is no one to share the rest with."

"Yeah, now we're getting down to reality," Sam said. "This isn't just about me is it?"

"Screw you!" G opened his car door. Sam slammed it shut before his partner could get inside. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't drive away from this."

"You mean like you?"

"You're the one who left me twice."

"And you're the one who left me emotionally and mentally twice," G said. "You shut me off from your world. Now you expect me to hang around on the outside and pretend I'm having a relationship with you."

Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist and pulled him hard against his body. "I didn't shut you off from me."

"You did, now release me!"

"No," he said. "For once, you're not cutting me off and you're allowing me to explain myself."

"I swear I'll kick you right where it counts, if you don't release me."

Sam let him go and flipped him around, forcing him back hard against his body and wrapping his arms around G's chest.

"I said—"

"And I said, no, you're listening to me," he said. "I was hurt by my wife when she left me. She did some things which shook me to the core. Hetty protected me from her wrath. I never expected the divorce to be that brutal. It devastated me. I'll tell you more later. But right now, you needed to hear what I just said." He sighed. "I need you, G, but I'm afraid of letting down my defenses after my wife put me through shear hell. I… damn it… I can't live without you in my life, both in my professional life and my personal life. As you jokingly said one time, 'You'd miss me, I complete you,' I would miss you, G."

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke, Sam, I was serious." He sighed and relaxed in his partner's and his lover's arms. "Sorry, Sam."

"I should be the one apologizing to you, man." He kissed the top of G's head. "I do need you, and it hurts to make myself vulnerable to someone I love, again. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. I want you. You complete me."

G turned around and gazed into Sam's eyes. They were filled with tears, just like his own.

"I love you, G, and I mean those words," he said. "That's not just lip service."

"My lips could use some _servicing_." G winked at him.

"And the rest of you too?"

"Yeah, _all_ of me."

Sam pressed G against his car and kissed him. "We better take this some place more private than the parking lot outside of NCIS Headquarters."

"You think so?"

"Wise ass."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Okay, we need to get a room, before we get caught out here doing something more than kissing."

"The private men's bathroom?"

"You don't want something more romantic?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"In _my_ bed, where _you_ belong."

"I like the sound of that."

"But first—"

"No, buts, now, I need you."

"I'm driving your car."

"Fine."

"No arguments, that's a first."

"You've caught me in a desperate moment." G raced around to the opposite side of the car and climbed into it.

"I've never seen you run to get into your car," Sam said, sitting down in G's car. He laughed.

"I've never had the proposition you just gave me."

Sam cupped G's face and kissed him again. "Can't wait to make love to you in _my_ bed where _you_ belong."


	7. G Bashed

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>G Bashed<strong>

**Chapter 7**

It was late Monday evening and Sam and G were still smooching in bed after making love several times. They couldn't stop touching each other.

G felt a connection to Sam for the first time in their relationship. His partner wasn't pulling away from him after making love to him. G snuggled backward into him, reaching back and pulling Sam's hips closer to his.

Sam nuzzled his face into G's neck, knowing it was one of his most sensitive spots. He got what sounded close to a squeal from him. Sam laughed.

"You're wicked and I love you anyhow."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sam said. "Would you be interested in dinner?"

"Didn't we already have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed?"

"I'm talking about real sustenance, G."

"Lovemaking with you _is_ my sustenance."

"One thing for sure, I won't have to worry about you getting too fat."

G wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "What did you have in mind?"

"An omelette for two."

"Sounds good."

Sam wrapped his arms around G and pulled him into a hug. "I had a great time."

"Is that all?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm pulling your leg, Sam."

"Good, stay here while I fix us something to eat."

"I need to talk."

"What about sweetheart?"

"After sex, I still get memories from what the foster dad did to me."

"What kind of memories?"

"Sex, damn it, makes those memories emerge, but I don't want it to happen and I try to push it away."

"Don't push it away," Sam said, "it's there for a reason."

"I don't want it to spoil our wonderful time together." G turned and buried his face in his lover's chest.

"Oh man, not good, what do you need from me?"

"Hold me, just hold me." The moment Sam pulled his lover tighter against his body, tears wet G's face. He lifted his head, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder, tears flowing freely down his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, when you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen." He stroked G's back and head and rocked him in his arms.

"Something horrid happened back then." He shivered hard.

"What kind of memory, G?"

"He made me participate with him."

"How?"

"I had to lure the boys to him."

"What?" Sam's jaw dropped. "It wasn't your fault, G, you were an innocent little boy."

"If I didn't do what he wanted, he'd beat me until I lost consciousness."

"That's horrible." He pulled his lover closer. "Glad you can tell me, sweetheart. What do you need from me?"

"What you're doing, Sam, just hold me." He sniffled.

"This man needs to be taken down, needs to be arrested."

"What?" G pulled back and slid off the bed. He grabbed his pants and shirt and dashed into the bathroom. Before he could lock the bathroom door, Sam pushed his way into the room. "Go."

"No, don't pull away from me."

"I'm, damn." G dressed in his jeans.

"Stop, man." Sam pulled him into his body. "I'm sorry I said that to you. You don't need to do anything with this."

"I'm not." He stepped back from Sam and dressed in his shirt.

"Want some—"

"I'm going home." He slid past his partner and sat on the bed, putting on his shoes.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Damn it, Sam, I can't take this right now," G said. "I didn't expect you to react that way. I can't… no, won't take this man down."

"G, you're no longer the little boy he raped and used."

"You got that right." He sighed. "Now, I work for a highly respected agency and a lawsuit against a man like this isn't going to happen. Remember, I'm supposed to be invisible."

"Hetty can work around that."

"Hetty?" G asked. "I'm not telling her what happened and neither are you. I want none of this in my records. None. Understand me?"

"What if the guy is still a foster father raping children?" Sam asked.

"It's not my problem."

"Not your problem?"

"Yeah." G strode out of the bedroom and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'll call a cab."

"Take your car."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but I wish you wouldn't leave."

G sighed. "I'm done talking about that ugly man."

"If you are finished then why is it triggering you?"

"Damn it," G said, "where are my keys?"

"Answer that one question and I'll give you the keys."

"No, give me the damned keys!"

"G, listen to me, this isn't over, there's more memories, and you know what you need to do about this, man."

"You forgot already?"

"What?"

"I don't exist." He crossed his arms.

"I told you, Hetty will help with that, she did with me."

"Did what with you?"

Sam sighed and sat on the sofa in the living room. "Remember I told you my ex-wife's divorce was brutal?"

"Yeah, I remember you said that." G leaned against a wall across the room from his partner.

"She sent a PI after me, who delved into every crevasse in my life or tried to, searching for my hidden life which she knew I must have had," Sam said. "She was right to be suspicious. I told Hetty what had transpired and she took matters into her own hands, eliminating the threat and handling the divorce proceedings."

"Hetty did that for you?" G's jaw dropped.

"Yep, she didn't need one of her agents compromised by a snoop."

"This is different, Sam, I, damn it, I'd have to tell her my memories of this guy and what he did to me and other kids."

"It's no different."

"But it is," he said, "I would be exposed and this would go in my records and—"

"G, stop, she'd handle the whole situation, hire the attorneys for the trial, and someone else would appear for you."

"This man, this is different, way different, oh crap, Sam, I was there when he murdered a kid." He covered his mouth and rushed into the bathroom, retching into the toilet several times before collapsing to the floor.

Sam followed his partner, grabbed a washcloth and wet it, and sat on the floor next to him. He wiped G's face and drew him onto his lap, rocking him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He stroked his back. "You don't need to do anything."

"I'm terrified of him, a grown man, and I'm terrified of this creep."

"Did you say he murdered a kid?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you don't want to pursue this in a court?"

"Yeah."

"This way you wouldn't have to, G, Hetty hires the best attorney to represent you in the court proceedings and you remain hidden from this hideous man's sight, completely protected by NCIS and its legal department."

"I should've never told you about this."

"I'm not pressuring you to bring this guy to justice."

"Then what?"

"I'm informing you about NCIS's ability to handle the whole proceedings without you being involved at all."

"Okay."

Sam drew G into his chest and hugged him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, resting his head on his chest. "I feel as if I want to cry like a baby. That's stupid."

"If that's what you need to do, sweetheart, I'm here for you."

"But, damn it, Sam, I'm a grown man."

"If it is any consolation, I cried myself to sleep several times during the hell my ex-wife put me through."

"Will you hold me on the bed?" G asked. "I need you to pick me up and cradle me."

Sam stood and drew his lover up with him. He lifted G into his arms and carried him to the bed. "You are a bit overdressed for the occasion, that is if you want skin to skin contact."

"I do." G allowed his lover to undress him.

Sam lifted G into his arms once again and laid on the bed with him. "You're safe."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	8. Foster Father Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Foster Father Bash<strong>

**Chapter 8**

G slipped out of bed, keeping quiet and got ready for work. The only two things on his mind, a chance to speak with Hetty alone about possibly prosecuting his foster father and the continuing nightmares about the man. The nightmares had worsened since his partner talked about legal issues. And here he was deep in thought about pressing forward with a possible lawsuit against that man. Maybe this was too much. That man had threatened him numerous times to never speak a word to anyone about what happened. When Sam entered the bathroom, he startled.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're up early." After surrounding G's waist with both arms, he drew him back into his body. "You doing okay this morning?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're on edge."

G sighed. "Just thinking about what you said."

"No pressure." Sam kissed the top of G's head.

"I need to get going." He slipped out from under his partner's arms and entered the bedroom. He dressed in a new pair of freshly washed jeans and a blue-grey, long sleeve T-shirt.

Sam stood with his left forearm resting on the doorjamb watching G get dressed. "We going in together?"

"If you want."

"Okay, 'Mr. Coy and Secretive' want to tell me what's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Not only are you on edge this morning, but you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you." G sat on the bed and put on his work boots.

"Then come over here and prove it."

He stood and strode over to Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist, gazing into his eyes. "I'm preoccupied about the lawsuit and the need to talk to Hetty."

"I'll buy that." He cupped G's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You start that and we'll never get to work on time." G laughed.

Sam laughed and turned back toward the sink to finish getting ready for work.

G entered the kitchen and fixed himself a light meal, hoping he wouldn't be scheduled for an ops and needing a heavier breakfast. After downing his protein shake and eating toast with blueberry jam, he grabbed his leather jacket and sat in the living room waiting for his partner.

Sam entered the kitchen and fixed his regular heavy-on-the-protein, meal; a four to six egg white omelette. He sat at the dining room table and ate. "Hey, come on over here."

"Again?" G came over to his side.

Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and drew him into his side while he finished his omelette. "I missed you earlier this morning."

"Sorry."

"You're definitely preoccupied."

"What if this guy comes after me?"

"Where's he gonna find you?"

"NCIS."

"How?"

"Don't know."

"You need to remember you're no longer the young boy who was beaten and raped by that man."

"At times, it feels as if I am still back there in that house living with him." G sighed. "His voice echoes in my head, telling me how I'm his and he can do as he pleases with me." He shuddered, memories of this man's abuse surfaced once again. He wrenched free from Sam's hold and sat on the sofa once more, watching his partner take his plate to the sink.

"You taking a protein bar with you this morning?"

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat more than a shake."

"I don't need a mother, Sam, I need a lover and a partner."

"You need a mother, G." Sam drew his partner into his arms and hugged him. "I'll bring two protein bars for you."

"Thanks Mom," he said, smirking and glancing at Sam sideways.

"Starting with the banter already and we haven't left the house." They exited the house together and climbed into the Challenger. "You want to drive?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I think you need to drive the Challenger more often."

"More often?" G laughed. "I've driven it once and you didn't like how I handled it."

"Because you used it as an extension of your sexuality."

His jaw dropped. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you drove as if you needed a good lay."

"Maybe I should walk to work."

"No, switch places, right now and drive."

G exited the car and came around to the driver's side. Before he could get into the car, Sam grabbed him from behind and nibbled on his ear lobe. "Here? Now?"

"Anywhere." He released him and strode around to the passenger side of the car and sat on the seat. G sat in the driver's seat and sighed. "This time, take it easy with the merchandise." G turned the key and revved the engine. "Already asking for it."

"I'm not the one nibbling on someone's ear lobe." G shot his partner a look.

"You liked it, so stop complaining and start enjoying it." Sam placed his hand on his partner's thigh, stroking and squeezing it.

"Look who's cruising now." G drove down the street, heading toward NCIS Headquarters. "Don't blame me if we're late. It's difficult to concentrate on driving with a hand traveling up and down my thigh."

"Careful, I'll make you pull over into my special spot where I'll accost your body and mind."

"Accost? Is that like ravishing my body?"

"Close but more aggressive and bold," Sam said. "And by the way, my hand is not traveling up and down your leg, only up." Sam cupped and squeezed G's cock for emphasis.

"You definitely missed me this morning," G said. He smiled while he imagined what Sam would do to him just blocks from NCIS Headquarters. The day had begun on a solemn note, but would soon prove to be more than an ordinary morning. G pressed the accelerator pedal closer to the floor, rushing toward Sam's rendezvous point. He needed a good ravishing before walking into headquarters.

# # #

Thirty minutes later, G slowed down near Sam's infamous hot spot, hoping he'd say something. When his partner didn't, G sped up, entered the driveway to headquarters and pulled up to the door. He turned off the engine, but before he removed the keys, Sam released both of their seat belts and dragged G across the center console and out of the car.

"What the hell was—"

Sam forced G face first against the side of the car. "Who's in control of this relationship?" He kneed his partner's legs apart.

G gasped upon hearing his partner's extra sexy, deep voice. "Damn, you." His tone came out breathless.

"Later, man, I'll ravish your body wherever I damned will please." He obscenely rubbed his crotch against his partner's buttocks. G shuddered hearing Sam's licentious promise, his body tingled from head to groin anticipating what his partner would do later. "You washed these jeans last night so they would be extra tight on your ass." Sam backed away and fondled G's buttocks. G gasped again. "If you're trying to entice me to accost your body, it's working." Sam whispered in his lowest tone. He grabbed his briefcase off the hood and strode toward NCIS's entrance.

G stared across the roof of the car, watching his partner disappear into headquarters. After he grabbed his knapsack from the back seat of the Challenger, he headed toward the entrance doors of NCIS Headquarters. Once inside, Sam grabbed him from behind and pulled him off into a side hallway. He cupped G's face and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "See you later, sweetheart." Sam turned and left. G stared after his partner again and then strode toward the bullpen. He settled down in his chair, keeping his crotch hidden with his leather jacket. He eyed Sam across the room, but his partner didn't even glance his way. Then he knew why—Hetty—she was standing right behind him.

"Mr. Callen, a word with you in the archive room."

He followed Hetty, stood before her, crossing his arms.

"How is your relationship with Sam?"

"It's fine."

"But something is bothering you."

G spun on his heels and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam said, standing in the hallway outside the archive room.

G hurried by Sam. "I need space." He strode toward the gym. Instead, G ended up in the firing range without a weapon. He leaned against a wall and slid down it, drawing his knees up to his chest and circling them with his arms.

Sam entered the firing range and sat on the floor next to G, pulling him onto his lap.

"Don't do this here, damn it, I don't want—" G pushed Sam's hands away from his chest.

"Hush, sweetheart, let me hold you, and that's all I'm doing, nothing else."

He rubbed his chest and whimpered. "Why did she do that? I don't understand why she did that."

"Did what, G?"

"She had to ask me what's bothering me."

"She knows something is going on with you, she always knows." G buried his face in Sam's chest. Sam stroked and caressed his back.

"I'm not going back in there." He sighed. "And I'm not sure I want you here with me, just go, Sam, go."

"Not happening."

"Don't you dare pull something on me."

"Such as?"

"Anything, you hear me."

"Yeah, what do you need from me?"

"Nothing except space." G climbed off of Sam's lap and resumed his position, drawing his knees up to his chest and encircling them with his arms.

"You want me to leave?"

G stood, left the firing range, and plodded into the armory, moving to the most distant corner of the expansive room. He lifted the door to one of the unlocked cabinets and removed a weapon. It had been years since he even thought of touching one of these weapons, let alone use one. Deep inside, G felt an overwhelming need to cut away at the despicable part of himself which had helped his foster father murder that boy, that part of his psyche caused much of the turmoil in the foster homes G had lived in after that man turned his back on him. Countless times he had lashed out at those who tried to help him and other times he had vandalized his own belongings, what little he had taken with him from foster home to foster home. The truth was just as that foster father had said to him again and again, 'No one will want you after what you've done.' That man was right, each foster home unloaded him onto another foster home or institution, until G got old enough that he found a way to bury the truth and make believe nothing ever happened with that first foster family, even though G knew it was the sickest family of the thirty-seven homes. After the truth was buried, G had peace and was welcomed into a home where he stayed the longest, three months. He remembered back to the first time he slashed through a pair of jeans from the first foster home: he ripped the knife through the fabric as if it were a red hot, metal poker skewering a marshmallow. He destroyed the pants with that sharp knife within minutes.

G grabbed the knife in both hands ready to lunge at that vile man who stood before him. "Bastard!" He remembered the heinous crimes that man made him commit in order to survive and live another day without succumbing to the same tragedy as those little boys.

"G, easy, put the knife down."

He stared at the knife's blade—a sharp, serrated hunting knife— now this could do some damage. G switched to holding the knife with his right hand and grabbing the hem of his T-shirt with his left hand. He flipped the blade over, resting the sharp edge against the fabric and flashed back to the one and only time he had drawn his own blood. G watched the red goo ooze over his white T-shirt, that overwhelming need to cut deep had dissipated as the blood stained his shirt red and he gained emotional relief through the release of endorphins in his body. G was in the second foster home when he cut on himself. Just five and half years old and he knew how a knife felt against his skin. Now he knew what those boys must have felt when the knife sliced through _their_ skin.

"G give me the knife."

He stared at Sam and then at the knife and back at Sam. "I need to, have to, must find relief."

"It is a temporary solution."

"No!" G stepped back several feet and flattened his body against a wall. "Stay away from me, bastard!"

"G you need to look at me, really look at me." He moved closer to him.

"I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"Leave me alone, I need to do this, just a short, quick cut and it will all go away."

"It doesn't make it go away."

"You're wrong, you don't know what you're talking about." G sliced the knife upward, cutting his blue-grey, long sleeve T-shirt straight up the middle to his chest. Afterward he flipped the knife over, resting the sharp blade against his skin.

"Give me that knife." Sam stepped closer.

"Don't, please don't stop me, I need to do this just this one time." G drew the blade against his skin in a swift upward motion.

Before G sliced through his skin, Sam wrestled his partner face first down on the floor and subdued him in a scissors lock, wrenching the knife from G's hand and hurling it across the room.

G thrashed and twisted his body trying to free himself. "Bastard!"

"Easy, man, settle down."

"I'll kill you!"

"Hardly."

He whimpered.

"That's it, let it go."

"You don't understand."

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me."

"Can't talk about it."

"The nightmare?"

"And the memories."

"We stay right here until you tell me why you would cut on yourself." Sam rolled onto his side, pulled G with him, and wrapped his arms around G's chest, while loosening the scissors lock on his legs. G shook and shivered, tears flooding his eyes. "Easy, man, easy."

"I buried this a long time ago, and I'm never gonna talk about it."

"Never is a long time to lie on the armory floor with me holding you like this."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

He whimpered and sniffled back the tears.

"I'm listening."

"And I am _not_ telling you."

"We've got all day."

G sighed. "Great, take me home, I'll talk there."

"With Hetty in the archive room or with Nate in his office are your other choices besides here on the armory floor."

"This sucks," G said. "I made a vow with myself to never talk about this to anyone. I buried it deep within me. I altered my reality so that it didn't include what that bastard did to me. I pretended that part of my life never happened and that's the only way I learned how to live with those horrors deep within me."

"You told me he murdered a kid and you saw it."

"Lies of omission, Sam, I left out a vital part, lies of omission," he said, pressing his palm over his lips to hold back the words then releasing his hand. "I recruited the boys and I… damn it." He swiped his tongue across his lower lip. "I participated in that boy's death. I killed him Sam. I stabbed him with the knife, I'm the murderer not that… man. I plunged the knife into his heart, it was me, I did it."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	9. True Lies

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>True Lies<strong>

**Chapter 9**

While lying on the armory floor, Sam rolled G over to face him, repositioning his legs around his partner's legs to hold him in place. "No way could a five year old kid plunge a knife into anyone."

"That's how I remember it."

"Was his hand on yours?"

"Don't know."

"Had to be."

"No!" G pulled backward.

Sam tightened his scissor lock on G's legs. "We're not finished yet."

"I am finished talking to you if you're not gonna believe me."

He sighed. "I believe you, sweetheart."

"Don't placate me!" He pulled backward again, this time harder.

"You're not getting away from me," Sam said.

"Damn you."

"I guarantee that man had his hand on yours."

"All I can see is my hand on the knife's handle."

"I'll buy that," Sam said. "But tell me how you had the strength to push that knife through his chest?"

"It went into his heart."

"You're forgetting one thing, G, the knife had to pass through bone first."

G sighed. "Damn it, you're right, maybe I'm crazy then, okay, because I remember doing it myself."

"Your hand was small," he said. "Hold up your hand and wrap it around my biceps."

"Getting kinky on me now." G laughed.

"Very funny, do it, man."

"I can barely get it around your right biceps area."

"And that's how a five year old child's grip would be on the knife's handle," Sam said. "What did he say to you while you had your hand on the knife's handle?"

G stroked Sam's arm.

"Hey, pay attention."

"I am paying attention to you."

Sam chuckled.

"He said, 'You're stabbing him and I'm helping you do it.' Those were his exact words."

"He wanted you to believe you murdered that boy."

"Yeah, he did." G stroked down Sam's arm with a light touch. "Now that's a light touch."

"What's that got to do with this conversation?"

G smirked. "I'm showing you a light touch."

"I'll show you a light touch." Sam grasped G's hand and brought it to his lips, sucking on his middle finger.

"You keep that up—"

"And what?"

"I'll forget why I was demonstrating a light touch on you."

"What's your point?"

"Remember that time you told me you have a light touch when you punched me in the solar plexus?"

"Are you harping on that after all these months?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Sam drew G into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I was referring to our undercover ops partnership."

"I'll show you a hard touch." He reached down and brushed the front of G's tight jeans. G flinched in surprise. "Yeah, there's a hard touch."

"You'd better not start something here."

"Actually, I did have another place in mind instead of the armory, but as long as no one is gawking at us here, this will do just fine."

"Wait a minute, you checked?"

"I'm always hunting for a place to ravish or accost your body and mind," Sam said. "We're tucked away in this private corner of the armory. The only problem, someone needing a weapon from this area of the armory, but I doubt it because this is all hand to hand combat weaponry. Pull your jeans down to your knees."

"No, Sam, this is not a good idea."

"I need you right now."

"But—"

"You've teased me long enough with those tight, fresh-washed, jeans," he said. "Turn around, butt facing me."

"Sam, you're not listening, this is not a good idea."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, move it."

"What if—"

"Someone comes in and finds your bare ass exposed?"

"Yeah, Sam and—"

"Turn over." G rolled over, pressing his ass against Sam's crotch. "Yeah, perfect." Sam reached around and started to unbuckle G's belt. He stopped.

"Why—"

Sam cupped his hand over G's mouth. "Someone's in here, keep your voice low." He whispered and removed his hand.

"With our luck it will be Hetty."

"No, with your luck, G."

"Mr. Hanna."

"Crap." Sam stood and drew G up with him. "Stay back here with me." He wrapped his arms around G's waist and drew him backward into the corner.

"There you are." Hetty rounded a corner and stood before them both. "Are you two all right?"

"G is now."

"I need to speak with you both in my office." Hetty turned and left.

"Damn, that was too close," Sam said.

"And you wonder how she discovered we had a relationship?"

Sam flipped G around, cupped his face in both hands, and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. "Damn, you taste good."

G swayed from the passionate kiss. "Please."

"Later, after we see what Hetty wants I'll find a place to accost your lovely body."

"How about the backseat of your car in the hot spot?"

"We've never had sex in the backseat of my car, that's sounds like a great idea." He laughed and trailed his hands down G's chest and around to his buttocks. "These jeans are seriously sexy."

"Seriously?"

"The truth is I missed you this morning." Sam squeezed G's buttocks. "Next time stay in bed longer so we can make whoopee."

"Whoopee?" G laughed. "Isn't that something you do when you're a teenager?"

"No, it's something I do with you in my bed every morning." He grasped G's hand and strode toward Hetty's office. "You still need to tell me what you were doing with the knife."

"Damn, I thought maybe you forgot."

Sam stopped near the bullpen. "Not a chance." He surrounded G's waist with one arm and drew him into his side. "I love you and care about you. I can't let what you did slide."

# # #

Sam and G stood before Hetty's desk waiting for her to return with a pot of tea and three tea cups and saucers.

"Sit Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen." She handed them each a cup of tea as they sat on the couch inches from each other. Hetty pulled up a chair and faced them. "I saw the video from the firing range and the armory. I need to know what transpired with the knife, Mr. Callen."

G set his cup and saucer on an end table and started to stand. Sam held his left thigh down on the leather couch. "Damn it, I can't talk to you about this. Sam let me up." He kept his wet eyes averted from Hetty.

"I need to know if you're okay," she said.

"I am for now."

"Not an acceptable answer, Mr. Callen, I need more information."

"Damn," he said, "Sam told me about something you did for him with his divorce." He kept his eyes focused on the wall behind her desk.

"Ah yes, our legal department can pretty much work miracles in sticky legal situations, where an agent needs to keep their identity hidden."

"I thought about asking you if our legal department could help with my problem," G said, "but I'm not ready to talk about the details."

"What type of legal problem?" Hetty said, leaning forward.

"Years ago I witnessed a felony."

"How long ago?"

"When I was in the foster care system."

"You're reserved behavior is unusual even for you, Mr. Callen."

"I told you, I have my reasons and that's all I want to say right now."

"I have the digital recordings from the firing range and armory."

This time he stood up and exited her office area.

"I need to keep an eye on him, Hetty."

"And I need to know what is going on with him."

"You and me both." He hurried out of her office area and dashed after G.

Hetty followed both her agents into the gym.

"G, wait up, man."

"Damn it, you brought her here?"

"No, she wants to know what's happening with you," Sam said, "and I want to know what's happening too."

"Just tell me, Hetty, can you or can you not handle a felony."

"A felony can be handled by our legal department."

"Good, that's all I can tell you."

"I want to start the proceedings right away," Hetty said, stopping in the gym's center and entwining her hands behind her back. "I need to know who we're going after."

"I don't remember his first name."

"Come on, G, you're aware of what she needs to know," Sam said, "why are you stalling?"

"I'm not so sure I want to do this," he said, "I'm opening up a chasm of mysteries about my childhood and spilling them everywhere."

"Let's go back to my office and you can write down the person's name and last known address," Hetty said, strolling toward her office. "I'll need some idea of the felony this person allegedly committed. You can refrain from presenting me with the details for now."

G trudged toward her office. Once there he declined her offer for tea, preferred to stand, and refused to look in her direction. "I don't know his name." An outright lie, another lie of omission, and just one of many he knew he'd make in the coming weeks once this lawsuit began. G had lucid nightmares about his perpetrator, he knew his face and his name. Countless times in his nightmares, he'd awaken with the man's full name spewing forth from his mouth. "The first foster home, not an institution." Tears welled up in his eyes, he glanced at his fingertips, and then stared at the back wall of her office. "Murder," Callen said, whispering. He spun on his heels and left.

Sam hooked an arm into G's arm and stopped him. "I know this is difficult for you."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," G said. "I need to go home."

"I think that's a good idea." He grabbed his briefcase from the bullpen. "Stay right here and let me tell her I'm taking you home." Sam stepped two feet from where he left his partner. He turned around and G was gone. "Kensi did you see which way he went?"

"Exit."

"Thanks." Sam dashed after him, catching up with G just outside of headquarters. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"I'm going home."

"To my place—"

"No." G removed his keys from his jeans and opened his car door.

"You are in no condition to be alone."

"And I'm in no condition to be with you." He wiped the tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. "I need space."

"I'll give you whatever you need at my place."

"Whatever?"

"Well, within reason."

"I knew there was a catch, there always is." The corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Smart-aleck," Sam said, "and besides you'll miss our tryst."

"You mean the rendezvous in the backseat of your Challenger?"

"Yeah, your choice though."

G locked his car door and tossed Sam his keys. "You've promised me a good time all day and you have yet to deliver."

"That's because I'm not the post office."

"I noticed, but perhaps if we played post office more often you might deliver the goods on time." He winked at his partner.

"You're cruising—"

"You started it this morning."

"No, you did with those skintight jeans." Sam pressed G against his car door. "You've enticed me from the moment you put them on this morning."

"So my plan _is_ working well."

"I'll say, let's go play post office in the backseat of my Challenger." He surrounded G's waist and pulled him into a hug, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	10. G's Despicable Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>G's Despicable Bash<strong>

**Chapter 10**

G laid wrapped in a microfleece blanket and curled on his right side on Sam's torso. He spent the last hour reeling from new memories of his foster father's abuse while Sam stroked and caressed G's back and face, consoling him. "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Did Hetty really give me the week off?"

"Yeah, she felt sorry for your smart-aleck ass."

"Just my ass?"

"No, all of your ass… sets." Sam laughed.

"Good." G smiled and rolled off of Sam's torso and cuddled up next to him. Sam rolled to his side, pulling G back against his body. "She found the man's name."

"Yeah."

"Robert Ostermann."

"Yeah, sorry, sweetheart," Sam said, returning to stroking and caressing his lover's body. "Anything you want from the kitchen, last call for the night?"

"High protein milk shake with chocolate chip mint ice cream."

"You like my concoction."

"Yeah, it's about the only thing I can stomach right now."

"Want to watch or wait here?"

"I'll wait here if you don't take too long." He wrapped the blanket around his body again and curled into a tight fetal position, rocking his upper body.

Sam returned with the shake, placed it on the nightstand next to G, and climbed back into bed beside him, drawing his partner backward into his body. "More memories?"

"No, it's that I just need you close by, and I don't want to be out of bed."

"I see the dilemma." Sam stroked G's face. "You want to tell me about the armory and the knife."

"Not especially."

"Avoiding?"

"I'm good at that." G sighed. "If I tell you about that, then I'll need to tell you about something else first." He rolled over and faced Sam. "And I don't know if you'll, damn, if you'll reject me when I share this other part."

"Reject you?"

"I did something appalling and I, hell, I feel… I'm despicable." G stared at Sam's chest.

"You're not despicable."

"I am and I did something which makes me feel that way."

"What are you talking about, man, you're not making sense?"

G rolled over to his right side, facing the wall again. "I committed execrable acts against…" He shivered and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Those boys."

"Boys? It was a boy."

"No, it was several boys," G said, lowering his voice.

"How many are you talking about?"

"Don't know."

"G, come on, man, you know."

"Okay, I don't want to say," he said. "I told you this opens up a load of memories."

"You have memories for each incident?"

He nodded.

"I need to call Hetty."

"No!" G rolled back over to face Sam and found again he couldn't even glance at his face. "You can't do that."

"She needs to know what this case entails for the attorneys to put together a good lawsuit."

"No!" G shot straight up in bed.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Sam stroked his back. "Tell me why you don't want me to call her."

"Damn it." He drew the microfleece blanket around his body. "She thinks I'm despicable. It's why she gave me the week off. She doesn't want me around headquarters nor working on a case, because I'm an embarrassment to her and NCIS."

"What?" Sam drew G down by his side, facing him. "What are you talking about, man? Hetty gave you the week off, because you need the time away from work."

"No, I know the real reason, I'm a disgusting human being." Tears moistened his eyes.

"Where's this belief coming from, G?"

"I helped that man—"

"Robert?"

"Yeah, hate to say his name, and he doesn't deserve to have someone speak his name."

"You helped him, because he threatened you with bodily harm."

"I helped him kill those boys."

"Them, how many, G, I need to know an approximate number," Sam said. "Hetty needs to know too."

"Screw this, I can't tell you and you don't need to know." He pulled away.

Sam held him tighter against his body. "Don't do this, G, tell me."

"You won't want me any more."

"What?"

"I'm despicable."

"No, man, Robert got into your head a long time ago," Sam said. "Robert is the despicable monster not you."

"I brought those kids to him."

"And he made you do it, man, he threatened to beat you into unconsciousness."

"And rape me." G whispered.

"He raped you too if you didn't do as he asked?"

He nodded, keeping his face hidden from Sam's.

"Damn it, man, you didn't have a choice, it's called self-preservation and you did what he asked in order that you could survive." Sam lifted G's chin until their eyes met. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart."

G's lips trembled, more tears welled up in his eyes.

"You're carrying his shame, man," he said. "He raped and killed those boys."

"You don't understand, I had my hand on the knife."

"Each time?"

He nodded, averting his eyes from Sam's gaze.

"Look at me, sweetheart, you didn't commit those crimes, Robert Ostermann did."

"Don't say that name, I don't want to hear his name, damn it."

"G, you need to hear his name," he said. "Robert is the rapist, and Robert is the murderer not you."

"Why didn't he kill me too?"

"What?"

"I don't understand why he let me go."

"Did he?" Sam said. "Or were his felonious activities exposed and he needed to hide from the law? Hopefully, Hetty learns why he didn't kill you."

"I know why, because I was too hideous for him to touch."

"Stop saying that, G, it's a lie."

"No, the truth, I'm despicable and I'm hideous, soon enough you'll know why and reject me too."

"You need help to see the truth, maybe you need to talk to Nate."

G jerked away from Sam. "I never want to tell him or anyone else."

"Hetty needs to know how many children were murdered."

"To confirm just how despicable I am?"

"Come on stop this, that's a lie."

G rolled over onto his right side, slid his legs off the bed, and headed toward the bathroom. Sam followed him and stood outside the bathroom at the open door. "I wanted to cut on myself, because I'm despicable." G sighed. "I did it years ago and it felt good then. It was during the time I spent in my second foster home, and cutting on myself became the reason they sent me to the next foster home."

"How old were you?"

"Five and half years old."

"You were too young to carry that burden within you," Sam said. "It wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault."

G stared beyond himself into the mirror while he washed his hands. "He made me help stab them all." He squeezed his eyes shut as flashbacks bombarded his mind with memories of the kids he brought 'home' to Robert, and how his foster father tortured, raped, and killed them and G was forced to watch it all.

Sam stepped into the bathroom and slid behind his partner, wrapping his arms around G's waist and drawing him backward into his body. "You had no choice, sweetheart." He kissed G's head.

"One for each year."

"What?"

"It was a birthday celebration, because no one had celebrated it yet." G sighed. "I was five."

# # #

For the first time in twenty-four hours, G slept and Sam took advantage of his partner's unusually sound sleep to speak with Hetty in his living room. "G has critical issues with self-esteem related to the criminal acts Robert Ostermann perpetrated on his other victims and G."

"He'll need to address these issues with Nate." Hetty sat on a chair across from Sam, nursing a mug of tea.

"When I suggested that option, he refused."

"Perhaps he needs to see someone else from NCIS."

"Such as?"

"A psychiatrist."

"You know how he feels about debriefing with Nate, how do you think he'll feel about sharing his feelings with an absolute stranger."

"If need be, I'll order him to see a psychiatrist."

"That should go over well." Sam's brow furrowed.

"If he needs help, he needs to see someone."

"I know, Hetty."

"How many victims are we talking about, Mr. Hanna?"

"At least five that G knows about, but possibly more," he said. "I assume this man didn't stop his felonious activities at five victims. He's got to be a career criminal."

"This information brings Mr. Callen's safety to the forefront," she said. "I'd like to place you and him in a safe house."

Sam leaned forward in the love seat and lowered his voice. "I don't know if he'll go for that."

"He'll go for it if he doesn't want Robert Ostermann to find him." Hetty set her mug on an end table and lowered her voice.

"You believe this guy will try to find him?"

"I don't want to discover that when it happens, I want to protect Callen before Mr. Ostermann makes contact," she said. "With Callen's state of mind, he needs to be protected. I have a proposal for a safe house, which you two can talk about and give me an answer in the next couple of days."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know what's going on too?" G asked, plodding into the living room dressed in a blue, microfleece bathrobe. "If you're discussing my life, I should be the first to know."

"G come over here and sit next to me."

"No." He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall near the kitchen.

"Mr. Callen, I want to place you in a safe house until the trial is over."

"I'm safe right here with Sam."

"You need more protection and you'll be with Sam."

"Why do I need more protection?"

"Trust me, you need it."

"You found something about that man."

"Yes."

Sam lifted his left eyebrow. "Holding out on me, Hetty?"

"I have my reasons, but since you're both here right now I might as well tell you."

"Please do." He held back his words. One thing Sam disliked about Hetty was her secretiveness about certain aspects of her undercover work.

"Mr. Ostermann has made threats and followed through with them on several enemies."

"Enemies?" G asked.

"Anyone who has stood in his way."

"Are we talking law enforcement as well?" he said.

"Yes, and that is why I don't want you involved nor do I want you to be a sitting target waiting to be picked off by him." Hetty picked up her mug and took a few sips. "When he catches wind of our investigation, Mr. Ostermann will more than likely come after you."

"He's got to be in his sixties," G said. "I can't imagine him breaking down Sam's door and attacking us both."

"He's about eighteen years older than you and quite fit."

"Nell discovered all this?"

"No, Mr. Callen, I instituted my own search protocols," she said. "Nell's job is to furnish the attorneys with background info on Ostermann."

"Okay, I'm confused Hetty."

"My suggestion is not to try and figure this out."

"And the safe house?"

"One of my houses will be set up—"

"And you believe you can protect me better than Sam?" He straightened.

"If you'll let me finish."

"Sorry, Hetty." He sighed, leaning back against the wall once again.

"One of my houses can be made as secure as Arkady Kolchek's compound."

G's left eyebrow raised.

"I enlisted his help."

"Already decided for me?"

"Yes."

"What can I say, but to agree with you?"

"Smart man, G, you know when you're defeated."

"And the last matter to deal with, talking to someone besides Sam."

G sighed and straightened again. "I'd rather keep this between Sam and me."

"Sam informs me you're dealing with some self-esteem problems."

He glared at Sam.

"True?"

"It's the truth, Hetty." He sighed, his arms falling lifeless to his sides.

"You need to talk with someone other than Sam about those matters."

"But, not Nate."

"I'll find someone who's a good fit for you." Hetty placed her mug on the dark oak end table again and stood. "In the meantime, you may continue to share with Sam provided that anything pertinent to the case is shared with Nell or me."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	11. Safe House Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House Bash<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"I thought living here would allay my fears," G said, as he swam next to Sam.

"It doesn't?" Sam asked.

"No, I think I'd rather have my gun and hold up at your house."

"You forgot one thing."

"And that is?"

"Hetty can't backstop your face." Sam laughed and swam away fast knowing his partner's reaction.

G swam after him.

Sam dove under G and grabbed his legs, pulling him under the water and swimming with him to the shallow end. They both broke the surface of the water at the same time breathless.

"Was that a Navy SEAL maneuver?"

"Yeah, one of my special moves I pull on you."

"When you want to have your way with me," G said. "You always want your way with me."

"It's your sexy body and those skintight jeans you wear."

"If you want something—"

Sam pushed G backward against the shallow end steps. "If I want something, I'll take it without asking." He winked at his partner.

"Ooh, big guy, what are you gonna do with me?"

"Anything I want, but later."

"Aw, you got me all hot and horny for your take down and now you put me off."

"I've got plans."

"You've always got plans for ravishing my body."

Sam straddled G and pushed him further back onto the steps, kissing his mouth and planting kisses down his neck. He sat on G's lap stroking and caressing him. After a few minutes of enticing his lover, Sam leaned back into the water and floated away.

"Okay, where's the rest?" G said.

"Later, sweetheart, as I said, I have plans."

"I wish Hetty could backstop my face."

"Now how would that work?"

"Give me another face and identity."

"You're into science fiction now?"

"Whatever works." G reclined against the seven steps, resting his upper body on his elbows and forearms. "Seriously, I wish I had my gun."

"And you'd hunt Robert down and kill him?"

"Wish I could, but I don't believe in retribution." G sighed. "If I did though, that would solve a whole slew of my problems."

Sam swam back over to G's side and drew him into his arms and hugged him. "I think it's time we thought about dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, I need to fatten you up again."

"Oh no you don't, I'm enjoying my new svelte body."

"Svelte?"

"Yeah."

"Slender and elegant?"

"What?"

"Defining the word for you."

"I ought to slug you."

"But instead you'll have me for dinner."

"Sounds about right." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I guess living here isn't so bad. I get to swim with you in the nude everyday."

"You mean, because you finally learned how to swim?"

"I knew how to swim."

"Not for exercise though, only to float around on your back."

G glanced at him sideways.

"Got you."

"Yeah, you did." He smiled.

"Let's go put two steaks on the grill." Sam and G climbed out of the pool holding hands.

"I don't think I told you lately how much I love you."

"No, you've slipped since we started staying at The Ritz."

G laughed.

"One thing for sure, I haven't seen you this relaxed in weeks."

"You do that to me."

"That and this secure location."

"It wears thin on me though." G entered the house first.

Sam followed him into the master suite's bathroom. "How so?"

"I'm protected, but what's there to do."

"Work through your memories and see your new psychiatrist."

"Almost finished with that." G wrapped himself in a bathrobe and laid on the bed. "I'm wiped and I'm taking a nap."

"A nap?"

"Yeah, tired after that swim."

"Want company?"

"Not if you plan to accost my body and mind."

"Poor sport," Sam said, winking at him. "I'll marinate the steaks for the BBQ later."

"Glad you're don't want to marinate my steak."

"Oh, that comes later tonight." Before Sam left he leaned over and kissed G. "See you later, sweetheart." He noticed his partner was already sleeping. G slept way too much since they arrived at Hetty's compound two weeks ago. He had gotten more exercise than usual, but still it didn't account for a complete change in sleeping patterns.

An hour later, Sam returned to their master bedroom to awaken his partner. "G?" He gently shook his partner's shoulder. "Come on, man, time to get up. I got dinner on the BBQ." He stroked G's face. "G!" Sam shook him harder. No response. He grabbed his cell phone off the mahogany night stand and autodialed Hetty. "I think we've got a serious problem."

"What is it, Sam?"

"G is sleeping too much and too soundly."

"When did this start?"

"I noticed it few days after we came here."

"Are you two eating and drinking the same things?"

"Let me think." In his mind, Sam went over the differences in their diets. "He drinks protein shakes three times a day."

"You don't drink any protein shakes?"

"Absolutely not."

"I need a sample of the protein powder ASAP," Hetty said. "Expect Deeks and Kensi to arrive there within the next thirty minutes. And Sam, you'd better load Mr. Callen into the car and get him down here for testing."

"I'll get Deeks to help me dress him, because I've got a feeling G won't be helping me or himself." He glanced over at his partner. Still out cold. Not good. "Talk to you later."

# # #

After Sam pulled the steaks off the BBQ and put them away, he came back to dress G. He heard a car pull up into the driveway outside and strode to the front door, gun drawn. Upon peering through the peephole, he saw Deeks and Kensi and opened the front door. He returned his gun to his holster.

"G sleeps?" Marty asked. "Now that's a miracle."

"Not a great miracle if he's drugged," Kensi said. "Where's the suspect protein powder? Hetty decided she wants the whole container tested."

"It's in the kitchen on the island," Sam said, watching her walk toward that end of the long corridor which connected to the living room, dining room, family room, and kitchen. "I'll need your help with G." He eyed Marty and strode back into the master bedroom. The first thing Sam noticed when he entered the bedroom was G's breathing. He rushed over to his side and shook him. "Come on, man, wake up!" G didn't stir and his breathing continued, slower than normal and labored. "Help me get him dressed." Sam autodialed Hetty again.

"Mr. Hanna?"

"His condition has worsened, his breathing is slower and more labored."

"I'll call 911."

In the background, he heard her dialing the landline. "I'm hanging up and getting him dressed."

"I'll see two at the hospital," Hetty said.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you dressed," Sam said, sitting G on the side of the king size bed.

"Sweetheart?"

"Marty quit it and help me with him." Sam steadied his partner on the side of the bed, dressing him in a blue sweat shirt.

"It's a sweet pet name," he said, " that came out all wrong." Marty laughed and crouched down to help Sam dress G in blue sweat pants.

"Hey, what are two doing to me?" G said, his speech slurred and slow.

"Dressing you for a 12K race," Marty said.

"Seriously."

"Seriously, we're dressing you for a trip to the ED at the nearest hospital," Sam said.

"I'm not gonna stay there." G started to topple over to his left side.

Sam sat next to him, holding him up. "You'll stay as long as they need to keep you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, you're sleeping too much."

"You always complain about my sleeping habits and now I'm sleeping too much?"

"Yeah."

"He's funny when he's drugged," Marty said.

"Maybe you need a spanking Marty." Sam shot him a look.

"Sorry Sam, but you got to admit he's talking weird and slurring his speech and it's cute and funny at the same time."

"I'll show you cute and funny," he said, giving him a look. "Now help me get him to the front door." Sam and Marty half-dragged, half-walked G to the front door and sat him on a bench. "I'll stay with him while you bring the paramedics in here."

"My head hurts." G brought his right hand up to his forehead and rubbed across it.

"You have a headache?"

"Yeah, a bad one," he said with slurred, slow speech. "My heart beat feels strange too."

"Like what, G?"

"Fast and—" He slumped forward.

Sam grabbed him before he hit the ceramic tile floor head first and laid him on the bench. "G?" His partner was out cold again.

The paramedics entered the foyer and came over to G's side.

"He told me his head hurt, a bad headache, and his heart was beating strange just before he passed out again," Sam said.

The two paramedics loaded G onto a gurney and strapped him to it. One of them took his vitals while the other talked to the hospital by his cell phone. "Has he taken any drugs?"

"We think someone drugged his protein shake mix."

"Any idea what it might be?"

"No, it's just an idea at this moment," Sam said.

One of the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over G's face. "Your friend is near comatose with his shallow breathing. It's a sign of several things; several drugs, including narcotics, cause this reaction. Ready?" The guy eyed his partner.

"I'm going with them, Marty, can you lock up and secure the place?"

"No problem," he said, watching Sam follow the two paramedics to the ambulance.

# # #

Sam followed the paramedics into a private bay at Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center's Emergency Department. He hovered over his partner, unwilling to step away from the gurney the nurses had moved G onto.

"Sir—"

"Mr. Hanna."

"We need you to step back a few feet while we—"

"No, he's my partner and I'm not leaving his side."

"We need room to work and—"

"No, I'm staying right here."

"Sam."

He spun on his heels to face Hetty.

"Come with me and let them work," she said, tugging on his left arm.

Sam followed her into a private waiting area off the treatment bay.

"I know you're worried, but they need to do their job unfettered by your presence."

"I feel as if I'm a lion keeping watch over a cub."

"They should soon know what caused this and the toxicology test results will be back within the hour."

"He needs me, Hetty."

"Guilt?"

"Damn it, yes, I feel guilty that I neglected to investigate his excessive sleepiness," he said. "I thought it was because it felt more relaxed at your compound. Every day it worsened and I just chocked it up to the extra exercise and swimming. Damn."

"You're not to blame for missing this, Sam."

"I'm an undercover agent and I missed my own partner's problem and I'm not to blame?"

"Sam, stop berating yourself," Hetty said, patting his arm. Her cell phone buzzed. "Yes, Ms. Jones, thank you." She hung up.

"That was short."

"She confirmed the initial test for altered ingredients on the protein powder."

"Not good."

"Not good at all." She sighed.

A short, blond nurse entered the private waiting area. "He's asking for you," she said, eyeing Sam.

He followed the nurse into the treatment bay and came along side the gurney.

"Sam, where… how did… what happened…" he said, his eyebrows drawing together.

He grasped G's hand and caressed it. "Easy, man, you're in the ED."

"Why?"

"You don't remember what happened earlier?"

"No."

"Hold on a minute." He stepped away from G's side and took the nurse aside. "What's going on? Why is he confused?" He lowered his voice.

"The doctor will explain his condition later."

"Is this serious?"

"It can be if the cause isn't determined and resolved soon."

Sam returned to G's side and grasped his hand again. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"You have to say that in here?" G cracked a wry smile.

"I don't care who hears me, I love you."

"Excuse me, I need to obtain arterial blood gases from Mr. White."

"White?"

Hetty stepped beside Sam. "Heightened security protocol," she said. "I just had all his records changed."

"Probably a good idea under the circumstances," he said.

"It's more than that, Sam, the protein powder is laced with narcotics."

"What?" His jaw dropped.

"I presented a list to the doctor that's why they're performing blood gas test."

"What kind of narcotics are we talking about Hetty?"

"Let's discuss this in the waiting room." Sam followed Hetty into the room and sat close to her, leaning forward. "The drugs were crystalized and micro-filtered and then mixed with the protein powder. A toxicology screen test revealed Valium, Halcion, Seconal, and Quaaludes."

"He should be dead with that much in him."

"With the micro-filtration, the drugs are dosed in minute amounts," Hetty said. "Over time though, the drugs amplify each other and accumulate."

"Make sense and it's why his sleepiness increased over the past few days."

The nurse stepped into the room again. "Excuse me, you calmed him down when you were in the room, and I could use that right now to obtain the blood gases."

Sam reentered the treatment bay and stepped up to G's gurney. "Hey, I'm right here." He grasped his partner's hand and caressed it.

"Don't let them, please."

"G, they need to do this test to determine specific levels of gases in your blood."

"I know the test and it hurts like hell."

"I know, sweetheart, squeeze my hand."

"I anesthetized the area around the site, so you should feel less pain," the short, blonde nurse said. "Okay, here we go, you will feel a stab and pressure."

G bit his lower lip and sucked on it while squeezing Sam's hand. "Take it out, damn it, take it out."

"Almost finished Mr. White, hold still… there I am done."

"Stop doing that!"

"G, she's finished."

"No, she's pressing down on my arm."

"It is necessary for five minutes."

"I'll hold it, damn it, Sam, let me do it."

"Could I hold it for you?" Sam asked the nurse.

She nodded.

He came around to the other side of the gurney and continued to apply pressure. "Okay, G?"

"Yeah, better, thanks." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry I freaked out on you. I'm just so confused about things. How did I get here? Did I already ask you that?"

"Yeah, you did, by ambulance."

"Mr. White, I need to place the oxygen mask over your face again."

"Why?" G asked, his eyes opening. "Can't you use a cannula?"

"No, you need the mask."

"Damn it, okay, but I'll put it on." G grabbed it from the nurse and tried to place it on his face, but he had it upside down. "Why is this not fitting?"

"You have it upside down, sweetheart, here let me—"

"No!" He flipped it over and pressed the outside of the mask to his face. "Damn it, this doesn't fit."

"G, please let me help you?"

"Damn it, okay." He averted his eyes to the wall opposite from Sam. "Why can't I figure out how to do this simple task? Damn this."

Sam grasped the mask with his left hand, turned it over, and placed it on G's face. "The elastic band goes behind your head."

"I knew that," he said his voice cracking and his eyes moistening. "I feel so stupid."

"When you feel better, I'll explain why you're confused."

"I'm glad you're waiting, because if you told me now I wouldn't remember what you said." He closed his eyes again.

The nurse returned with a bandage for G's arm. Sam released the pressure on his partner's forearm. "Here you are Mr. White." She finished placing it and left.

"This isn't your fault, G, I promise things will make sense later when I explain what happened to you."

"I sure hope so or I'm going crazy," he said. "If this is what it feels like to go crazy, I don't like it one damned bit."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	12. Impeding An Investigation Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impeding An Investigation Bash<strong>

**Chapter 12**

G moaned in his sleep again, and Sam shot off the window seat to check on his partner. The Narcan intravenous infusion prescribed by the doctor now wreaked havoc in G's body, as it reversed the side effects from the narcotics in G's blood stream. Sam had listened to his partner's moaning for the past eight hours since the drug was first administered to him. The doctor estimated it would take another two days on the extra slow Narcan drip to reverse those side effects. G's body couldn't handle a normal drip rate due to severe respiratory acidosis. His labored breathing and fast and irregular heart rate were both symptoms of his respiratory acidosis and potential side effects of the Narcan. The worst side effect of Narcan was a possibility of seizures and G's body couldn't tolerate a symptom such as that. The other side effects of Narcan were drug withdrawal from the narcotics which G had ingested through the protein powder drinks. Thus the need to lower the drip rate of the Narcan and prolong recovery.

The worst of the treatment was an arterial line inserted into G's wrist to give the doctor and nurses real-time readouts of his blood gases. Despite the anesthesia injected near the site before the procedure, G screamed and swore as if he were a drunken sailor when the nurse practitioner inserted the thin needle catheter into G's left radial artery at the inner wrist. Lucky for the nurse, an orderly had restrained G prior to the procedure. No telling what he might have done if he'd been lucid and unrestrained. It was one procedure even Sam couldn't watch his partner go through. He stepped out of G's ICU cubicle during the ordeal, and yet Sam heard his partner's screams and rants from down a hallway and behind a private waiting room's closed door. Sam remembered back to a time when blood had to be drawn from a vein on his own inner wrist: the extreme pain made him nauseous and that was a vein not a deeper artery. He cringed while he thought about his partner's ordeal down the hallway. Thankfully, G's confused and semi-conscious state helped him endure the procedure better than he would have if he were aware and awake.

After the arterial line placement, the short, blond nurse removed most of the restraints except on her patient's arms. Just that act alone caused G to panic. Without the possibility of G receiving narcotics for his panic attack, Sam resorted to stroking G's face and massaging his shoulders and back until his partner calmed down. He wondered about G's reaction to the arm restraints and promised himself he'd ask his partner at a later time.

Sam returned to the window seat, after lying down he covered himself with a blanket, and closed his eyes. Thankfully, sleep came fast.

# # #

Several hours later, Sam heard G stirring and rolled over to face his partner.

"Sam," G said, his voice raspy and strained.

"Yeah, right here, man."

"I got to pee."

"Go."

"What?" He struggled to sit upright and found his arms were restrained. "I need the urinal."

"Nope, just pee."

"Damn it, Sam, get me out of this bed now!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You're not listening, G, just go ahead and pee."

"There's a catheter in me?" He sighed. "You know I hate those things. Who put this… thing in me?"

"An orderly."

"I need to see you."

Sam sighed and stretched, then stood and stepped up to his partner's bedside. "See me?"

"Funny, very funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be funny, G," he said, yawning. "Did you pee?"

"Yeah, I finally trusted you, but I hate these catheters."

"You and I both, now can I return to bed?"

"No, I need you."

"For what?"

"Just hold my hand, Sam, I'm scared." Tears wet his eyes.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair and sat, and grasped G's hand, stroking it. "What are you scared about, sweetheart?"

"This whole… thing, damn, being here in the ICU, and this thing in my wrist and what everything means and Robert and—"

"Slow down, G, easy man, you're protected in here and you just need to concentrate on getting well."

"But Robert, damn, he found me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did despite our best efforts to protect you."

G squeezed his eyes shut and shivered. "Does Hetty know where he is?"

"Nope."

His eyes flew open, feigning surprise. "What?" G hoped he could pretend to maintain a sense of shock when it came to anything about Robert and what he was capable of doing. In reality though, nothing which Robert did shocked him. Now he just wished Sam would tell him what happened. On the other hand, knowing what Robert had done wouldn't solve anything. _I should've never opened my mouth about this man. Never._

"No one can locate him." Sam sighed.

_But I've always used whatever resources available to ascertain the whereabouts of Robert Ostermann. My only mistake was when I agreed to be protected in Hetty's state-of-the-art compound._

"The minute you become more lucid you start bitching?"

"What?" His jaw dropped.

"You must be feeling better, huh?"

"Sorry Sam, I guess, yeah, I'm bitching."

"Missing something?"

"No someone, you in my arms making love to me the other night." G smirked.

"Ah, now we're getting down to the bottom line."

"I wish you were getting at the bottom line, ah, my bottom." He winked at him.

"Well, until your doctor releases you for strenuous activities, making love to you is off limits."

"Huh?"

"Two more days on Narcan before you'll feel completely normal."

"Was I ever completely normal?" He laughed.

"Now, you sound like my partner in crime," Sam said. "I've missed our bantering."

"Me too."

# # #

After a nurse repositioned G on his right side, his arms still restrained to prevent him from disturbing the arterial line, Sam entered the room and stood by the window seat. "Hetty wants to see you, alone," he said. "I don't know what you did to piss her off this time." He noticed his partner was more alert than earlier this morning when the drip started. G's appearance was more alert compared to several hours ago.

"Nothing."

"Right, I know better," Sam said.

"Gentlemen," Hetty said, appearing in the doorway to G's ICU cubicle, "I need this room, Mr. Hanna."

"I hope you come clean, G." Sam slid past her and left his partner with the wrath of Hetty.

She crossed the room and stood gazing out the window at the overcast sky. "You know Mr. Callen, this investigation has been difficult." Hetty placed both hands on her petite hips and spun on her heels to face him. "It is complex enough without someone impeding the team's efforts by withholding information."

"I don't know anything about obstructing the investigation." G wished he could find a way to defend himself from her anger, but with his arms restrained it was impossible to move. Once repositioned on the bed, he was there for the next two hours. He couldn't hide his face, but to close his eyes and that would confirm for Hetty he was hiding information from her.

"I believe you do."

He wondered if she knew about his use of the government's information to track his perpetrator. G decided to side step Hetty's inquiries unless she asked him. "What do you mean?"

"Must I spell this out for you, Mr. Callen?"

G swallowed hard. She knew something.

"I know you're now able to think clearly."

He could read between _that_ line. 'Stop stonewalling me.' "Yes." Still, he stalled her, hoping she'd drop it.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty stepped up to the bedside. "Must I threaten you?"

He knew what that meant. Suspension. G hated when she used that threat, yet he deserved it this time. "I never wanted this to become a full-fledged investigation into Robert Ostermann."

"You could've stopped the investigation at any time."

"You know as well as I do, that once the wheel starts turning, it's difficult to shut it down."

"And?" Hetty glared at him. "You didn't stop it."

"No." Damn.

"Mr. Callen, come out with it, now."

"Yes, I impeded the investigation, you happy now, Hetty?"

"And you got yourself drugged by doing so."

"No, that happened, because you pressured me into staying at the secure compound."

Hetty glanced at him sideways. "Just what are you withholding from me?"

G sighed. "I, damn, I illegally used the government's computer software to track the location of Robert Ostermann." There, he finally said it. One huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"When did you start these unauthorized searches?"

Damn, another hurtle, one which he wasn't sure he could stomach, let alone jump over. "Years ago."

"I need specifics."

"I can't tell you—"

"Won't tell me, Mr. Callen."

"All right, I won't tell you." He stared at the green, leaf brooch on her dark grey, pin striped suit. Normally, those brooches on her suits didn't captivate his mind or eyes, but right now he needed the distraction and the brooch did its job.

"Do I need to pressure you again?"

"I won't change my mind, and you can suspend me indefinitely," he said. "I don't care."

"I doubt that is true," Hetty said. "Maybe you need some time off to think about the consequences of withholding information and obstructing justice."

"What justice?" G said. "He drugged me and now I'm to blame."

"Mr. Callen, you're withholding vital information from the investigation and that is an obstruction of justice."

"Like hell it is!"

"Perhaps I need to come back later to discuss this with you." She turned to leave.

"I did it for my own safety." He lowered his voice and stared out the window, the overcast skies had now turned dark and threatened with rain. "Damn it, he raped me, found me and raped me." His eyes moistened with tears.

Without facing her agent, Hetty spoke to him. "This happened after you left the foster care system?"

"Yes."

"I understand what you did and why you did it."

"And?"

"I need your intel, Mr. Callen."

He sighed. "It's on my personal computer." At least Hetty didn't threaten him with a suspension now that she knew why he misused government resources.

"File and password?" Hetty spun around and faced him.

G sucked on his lower lip. "Damn." He sighed again. "File name, Mannoster. Password, Retro-treBo_R."

# # #

Another positioning on his left side and G was settled in for the night, well, at least for the next eight hours if he made it that long. G begged the nurse to remove the restraints from his forearms, but she refused again, telling him they stayed on until immediate read-outs of the blood gases were no longer necessary. After his ordeal with Hetty, G decided not to argue the point with the nurse. He resigned himself to wait another day before asking the nurse again, knowing if he harassed her too much Hetty would hear about it. Once a day with Hetty was enough for him right now.

Sam entered G's ICU cubicle, pulled up a chair, and sat next to his partner's bedside. He reached out and grasped G's right hand and stroked. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"But you abandoned me when Hetty came here."

"Wasn't my problem," Sam said, "but I do have a question for you."

"If it pertains to anything stressful, I'm not in the mood to answer it."

"Not in mood?"

"No."

"How about if I offer you a reward?"

"What kind of reward?"

"I cuddle with you in bed while you tell me what it means."

"That's the best offer you've made since I've been hospitalized," G said. "Now what's the catch?"

"You won't like the question."

"Damn." G sucked on his lower lip. "I wish you could promise something like removing the restraints."

"Interesting you mentioned the restraints." Sam stood and pushed his chair back into a corner. He drew the privacy curtain across the sliding glass door at the cubicle's entrance and drew another privacy curtain around the bed.

"You're serious?"

"I told you I wanted to reward you." He climbed onto G's bed and snuggled close to his backside, wrapping one arm around his lover's waist.

"The question?"

"Why did you freak out when your arms were left restrained after the arterial line was placed?"

G jerked away from Sam. "Get the hell out of my bed, asshole!"

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	13. AMA Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMA Bash<strong>

**Chapter 13**

G kicked his legs backward, the only maneuver left for him against his partner. Sam scissor locked his legs around G's legs and held him still. "Easy, man, calm down."

"Get off my bed!" He jerked his upper body trying to get Sam off of him.

"Not happening, G," Sam said, sliding his right arm under his partner and wrapping it around his waist. He clasped his two hands together and pulled G backward into his body.

"I'll kill you if you don't stop doing this."

"I seriously doubt that." He shifted his body position, bringing G onto his torso.

"Damn you, don't—"

"I'm not releasing you until we've talked about the restraints."

"Screw you!"

"I have nothing to do the rest of tonight."

G sucked on his lower lip. "Damn, okay, no problem, I could use a good lay." He smirked.

"Against doctor's orders."

"Lying on you is against doctor's orders?" He sighed and relaxed.

"Glad to see you relax, but I still need to know what set you off." Sam sucked and nibbled on his partner's earlobe.

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"That's not playing fair."

"Who's playing, talk to me, man." He licked and sucked on G's neck.

"Stop it," G said, "I told Hetty about this and that's all I'm saying."

"Not if I have any say in this."

"I'll tell you when I get back to your place."

"You mean the compound?"

"Not going back there again."

"What did you speak to Hetty about?"

"She didn't tell you?" G sighed. "What if the nurse comes in here?"

"Their next rounds start at 6 AM, stop stalling, man."

"Talk to her about it, I'm not repeating it again."

"I've got all night." Sam licked, nibbled and sucked on G's neck where it was most sensitive. It was the spot he knew so well. He got his desired response: a high pitched squeal escaped his partner's lips. "Nice, back to the sexually responsive man I love."

"I swear, if you do that one more time—"

"You'll what?"

G sighed and tried to relax, but his body had other plans.

"You'll do nothing because?"

"Check the front of my hospital gown and you'll see why."

"Nice." Sam brushed his right hand over his lover's groin.

"Sam!" G bucked his groin upward.

"That's what happens when you take illicit drugs, you miss out on our lovemaking session." Sam chuckled.

"You're the biggest tease I know."

"And you love every minute of it."

"Yeah, I do, more please."

"When you finish talking to me, I've got something planned."

"The doctor said—"

"The doctor releases you for normal activities starting later this morning," Sam said. "I'll just begin things a little earlier than that."

"I can't talk about it."

"Ah, the talking problem, again." Sam rolled G to his side and reached down to the front of his sweat pants, pulling them down until his cock was exposed. "Let's see, it's been about a week since you got laid, right?"

"Sam, this isn't private enough for that, come on, man."

"It's the only way I know to get you talking to me."

G felt his partner's cock resting on his ass. "Please don't, not here."

"Talk to me, G." Sam slathered some vaseline on his semi-erect member. "I'm waiting and ready to stick it in you."

"Don't, please."

"I know you want it." He pressed forward, his cock entering his lover.

"Sam." When G said his lover's name it came out more like a hiss. "Yes."

"Talk or I pull out."

"That's not nice."

"Nope, but it works especially on sex-starved lovers."

"Why can't you ask her about it?"

"Because I'm positive you didn't share the whole truth with Hetty, right?" He pressed his whole cock into his lover at once. G gasped. "That's a taste of things to come," Sam said. "Pun intended." He pulled out completely.

"No, Sam, I need you."

"No talk, no sex."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If you promise to make love to me when we go home tomorrow."

"What makes you believe your doctor will release you after removing the arterial line?"

"If he doesn't I'll go crazy staying in here another day."

"And?"

G sighed. "I told Hetty about my foster father raping me after I left the foster care system."

"How did he find you?"

"Kept tabs on me throughout my childhood." Lies of omission. He wasn't ready to tell his partner all the details.

"How?"

"Don't know."

"What did he do to you?"

"I just told you."

"Sparse details, G."

He released a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Ah, angry with me?"

"Yeah, I'm finished talking about this."

"What you said doesn't explain why you freaked out with the restraints."

"Oh yeah, remember Robert restrained me while he raped me when I was a child."

"And?"

"Damn it, okay, he did that time he found me."

"Was that before or after you entered the military?"

"Before."

"Anything else you care to share with me?"

"No."

"I sense there's more to this story, but I'm satisfied for now." Sam released his scissor hold on G's legs. "I think you need your beauty sleep if you're pressing to be released tomorrow afternoon."

"What, no sex?"

"Nope, you failed to provide enough information."

"Damn you, you didn't even make it worthwhile."

Sam nuzzled his face into the crook of G's neck. "But I will tomorrow evening."

"Promises."

"Oh, I'll keep my promise, but will you keep yours?"

"What promise?"

"To tell me more about your fear of being restrained."

Damn. G didn't know whether he could keep _that_ promise.

# # #

Morning hadn't come soon enough for G and now waiting for the doctor to make rounds and discharge him made him antsy. A nurse had removed that wicked arterial line at 6 AM and that was two hours ago. This time she had given him a small dose of Valium to keep him calm during the procedure. He weathered the whole ordeal much better than the insertion of the line. He hoped he never had to endure one of those detestable arterial lines again. And the urinary catheter and intravenous line were gone as well.

G rolled over in bed and faced the entrance to the ICU cubicle waiting for his doctor. Instead, breakfast arrived and he lost his appetite knowing he wouldn't have the information about his discharge until the afternoon. Time for Plan B. Sam wouldn't be happy with him taking the Challenger, and Hetty, well, she'd probably blow a fuse, but G didn't care about their reactions. He accepted his breakfast tray and then pushed the bedside table aside, slid his legs over the side of the bed, and sat up. After testing his resilience for sitting unaided, G stood and steadied himself using the bedside table for support. He released the bedside table, plodded over to the closet and opened the door. Just as he surmised, Sam had brought clothes for him. Good. He brought the clothes and running shoes back to the bed and dressed. G glanced over to the window seat where Sam was still asleep. He was thankful his partner was a sound sleeper or his plan wouldn't come off without a hitch. G grabbed the Challenger's keys off a side table near the window seat and pocketed them.

Within minutes he was down the hallway and into a freight elevator. G was surprised by how great he felt after lying in bed for almost five days. He obviously needed the rest. After entering the parking garage, he scanned the area for the Challenger. Damn, it was at the far end of the garage. Well, maybe that was good, he could use the exercise. He crossed the garage and disabled the alarm and opened the Challenger's passenger door first. Now he hoped his partner kept the second gun in the glove box as he usually did. He unlocked the glove box and there it was. G set the weapon on the seat, closed the door, and climbed into the driver's side. He started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

After turning the corner out of the parking garage, he drove toward his house. G needed to get his second computer out of the safe and find Ostermann's brother's whereabouts. For most of his adult life, he was obsessed with tracking Robert's twin brother. Once he discovered Roger's connections in the intelligence community, he made it a point to know where he was at all times. G probably violated several laws with his tracking, but it protected him and that's what mattered most to G. He justified breaking those laws, because it provided him with the surveillance he needed to stay one step ahead of Robert through tracking his brother Roger.

He had failed to provide Hetty with the correct intel that she had requested. Those were old files on his computer at work and he kept them there as a red herring for a scenario such as this.

Less than twenty minutes later, he parked at the curb in front of his home. G entered his home through the side back door where he left a second key hidden. In the master bedroom, he slid his hand through a hidden latch in the floor and lifted the door to where a safe lay buried in the floor. G grabbed the key from a recessed area and opened the safe, and removed his laptop computer and an encrypted satellite phone from the safe. Afterward he sealed the floorboards flush against floor, G sat cross-legged on the floor, opened his computer, and read through the files from the last five days. No change. He perused the surveillance from two and one half weeks before being hospitalized and discovered Roger was the mastermind behind his drugging. Damn it. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed at the compound and this proves it. I was on edge there, because I couldn't see Roger and Robert's movement._

G sent the updated intel to his satellite phone. The computer automatically provided G with updates on his cell phone, but right now he didn't know where the cell phone was.

When a floorboard creaked in the direction of the living room, G shoved the computer and phone under his bed. He removed his gun and crouched beside the bed, waiting to see if the intruder would enter the master bedroom. From under the bed, G observed the intruder as they paused at the doorway. He inched forward until he had a clear shot of the doorway. "Federal agent, drop your weapon!" G leaped to his feet ready to fire on the intruder. "Damn it, Marty, you almost got yourself killed."

"You too, G."

They both lowered their weapons, breathing out huge sighs of relief.

"What are you doing home?" Marty asked.

G ignored the question and strode over to Marty, drawing him into his arms and hugging him. "I missed you."

"That makes two of us, you get discharged today?"

"Supposedly."

"AMA?"

"I had things to do."

"I hope you don't expect me to cover for—"

G brushed him off with the wave of his hand. "No."

"Sam called me already asking if I had seen you."

"Is that why you showed up here?"

"Well, yeah, I was hoping to see you." Marty rested his back against the doorjamb, his arms crossed.

"You could've seen me in the hospital, but you didn't visit me once."

"Hetty was responsible for that."

"What?"

"She allowed only Sam to visit you."

"Sorry, I didn't know she had restricted visitors."

"Sam said you were in no position to see anyone."

"True."

"What do you want me to say to Sam when he asks me where you are again?"

"The truth, you saw me." G grabbed several towels out of the linen closet in the bathroom and placed them on the countertop.

"Are you sure you want to endure his wrath?"

"I'm more worried about Hetty's wrath than his." He slid past Marty and strode toward the kitchen. G rummaged through several cupboards before finding a plastic bag and tape.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

"You hungry?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"The usual, scrambled eggs and toast."

"Sounds good." He entered the bathroom and shut the door. The less he said, the better.

# # #

After stripping off his clothes and wrapping his left hand and forearm in the plastic bag and sealing it with tape, G stepped into the shower. He spent more time than usual washing his body and failed to notice Sam enter the shower behind him. "Fuck!" G startled hard and dropped the soap. "You could at least warn me before you pull something like that on me."

Sam drew G back against his body. "You mean like you warned me before going AMA on me?" He lowered his voice.

"I had my reasons."

"And Hetty, man, she went ballistic."

"Did she?" He shivered hearing Sam say that.

"Yeah, told me to bring you to headquarters as soon as I found you."

"Crap."

"You took my keys and my second gun."

"Sorry."

"Is that all you have to say, G?"

"Makeup sex?" He smirked.

Sam sighed. "Think sex solves every problem?"

"It could."

"Finish your shower while I lay out some clothes for you to wear."

"What?"

"I'm dressing you in the sexiest clothes I can find in your closet, so I can drool over you the rest of today."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious," Sam said. G shivered hearing his words. "Then I'll ravish your body tonight until you scream my name again and again." Before he stepped out of the shower, Sam planted light kisses along G's neck and down his back to his buttocks. "I'll devour you tonight." Sam leaned over and sucked a mouthful of skin from G's right buttock into his mouth and released it. G gasped. "Later, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	14. Surveillance Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Troy, I'd love to swim nude with G too.

Dixie, more skintight jeans ahead, enjoy!

Sunnyluv, makes my heart melt too when Sam calls G "sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Bash<strong>

**Chapter 14**

G knew Sam had remembered these jeans were too small. After working out in the gym more, they no longer fit. And now, damn it, now Sam had chosen them for him to wear all day. Either it was punishment for his AMA stunt or it was his partner's desire to see the tight jeans stretched over his buttocks or both. And Sam wouldn't allow him to wear his boxers. Although, G suspected they wouldn't fit under these skintight jeans. He might have to stand most of the day, and that gave his partner more access to his body both with his hands and his eyes. Damn.

"Come on, man, get your ass moving, Hetty's waiting," Sam said, walking into the master bedroom. "Nice." He eyed his partner's body.

"You've got to be kidding." G glanced down at his clothes.

"Nope, turn around, I want to see your ass in those."

"I can barely walk in these." He turned around for his partner to ogle him.

"Very nice, they'll relax some." Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist and drew him backward into his body. "Sexy, I can't wait to devour your lovely body tonight."

"These clothes border on being lewd."

"Border on it?" Sam laughed. "They're past lewd, they're saying 'fuck me' now. Let's get Marty's opinion." He released his partner.

"Let's not." His eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed the leather jacket his partner had laid on the bed.

"And with that leather jacket you're simply edible."

"Edible?" G said. "I think you've got a one track mind."

"Yeah, and it's trained on your ass," he said, placing his arm around G's shoulders and guiding him toward the kitchen. "What do you think, Marty?"

He turned around and stared at G, his mouth gaping open.

"That's an affirmative."

"Marty fixed me some eggs."

"And?" Sam asked.

"I haven't eaten anything this morning."

"That's what you get for going AMA." He placed his hand on G's neck and pressed him toward the front door. "Besides if you ate anything those jeans might bust a seam." Sam chuckled.

"Am I supposed to sit down in these jeans?"

"You want me to allow you to ride in my car with the seat reclined?"

Damn.

"If Hetty saw that on a traffic cam it wouldn't look good."

Hetty was angry enough as it was and he didn't need to incur any more of her wrath. G hoped he could persuade Sam to change his mind about the jeans.

"Get in sweetheart."

The way in which Sam said those words came across more lewd than the skintight jeans he wore. He slowly sat in the passenger seat of the Challenger.

Sam watched his partner sit down in the Challenger. "Oh yeah, those jeans leave nothing left to the imagination, _a perfect fit for you today_."

"If they don't split out."

"That's the nice part about jeans, they're tough and rugged and those I noticed are _double stitched_."

Damn. "Is there a double meaning to everything you're saying?"

"You need to learn to read between _my_ lines, G." Sam smirked. "I'm glad you didn't put a scratch or dent on my car." He revved the engine and took off down the street. "By the way, Hetty didn't appreciate your decoy, and she discovered encrypted files on your cell phone."

Crap.

"An encryption code which even Eric can't decode."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I wonder why it's on your cell phone and so does Hetty."

Damn.

"While you finished up your shower, I found the items on my backseat, perhaps they would jar your memory."

G turned around in his seat. His jaw dropped. His laptop computer and encrypted satellite phone lay on the rear seat. He was screwed.

"Still don't know anything about that?" Sam asked. "Hetty isn't going to like this one damned bit."

He swallowed hard. His skintight jeans just got tighter.

# # #

Thirty minutes later, Sam pulled off into his hot spot, stopped and turned off the Challenger's engine. He faced his partner. "I suggest you stop your evasiveness with Hetty."

"Who says it's evasiveness?"

Sam unbuckled G's seatbelt and dragged him across the center console. "If you want me to ravish your body tonight, you need to cooperate." He lowered his voice.

"Who says—"

Sam grasped G's chin and planted a hard kiss on his mouth. "Do you really want to play it this way?"

"I have my reasons."

"I'm hearing your unwillingness to cooperate and that won't settle well with Hetty."

"You don't understand, Sam, I can't… talk about this."

"Why are you avoiding?"

Damn it.

"Come clean, man."

"I did something which may cause a problem with the lawsuit against Robert Ostermann."

"Something recent?"

"No, I started it years ago, and I had to do it," G said, staring at Sam's chest. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yeah, I know stupid idea."

"No, dumb ass idea," Sam said, sighing. "Time to tell Hetty. Buckle your seatbelt."

G sat down in his seat again and buckled his seatbelt. He stared out the side window.

"G, look at me."

"Can't."

Sam grasped his lover's hand. "This isn't like you to do something illegal."

"Damn it." He unbuckled his seatbelt and bailed out of the car.

"What the hell?" Sam rushed over to the passenger's side of the car. "What are you doing?"

"This is it, I'm through with it all." G strode back down the street toward his house.

Sam came along side him, matching his pace. "Don't do this, man, come on, talk to me."

"I can't, you don't understand."

"Help me understand."

G stopped and faced Sam, but couldn't even glance at him. "After I was raped as an adult, I reported it to the police, and they did nothing."

"Nothing? No report?"

"They took a report, but didn't follow through with anything."

"Do you know why?"

"I didn't know why at the time."

"But you found out later, right?"

"Yeah, I did," G said, eyeing his fingers and then staring at the sidewalk between them. "That's when I decided to step things up and take care of myself. If the police wouldn't help me, I needed to take action."

"What kind of action are you talking about, G?"

He let out his breath. "I used software to track someone."

"Come on, man, stop stalling."

"That's all I want to say."

"You didn't want to quit NCIS because of me," Sam said. "It was this, right?"

"Partially this and partially you." Damn it, he had already said more than he wanted to. "If I say anything more, I'll incriminate myself."

"What kind attorney mumbo jumbo is this?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"You need, absolutely need to speak with Hetty about all this."

"No." G started walking toward his house again.

"Stop!" Sam grabbed his partner by the upper arm and held him in place. "Get in the car before I pick you up and throw you into the back seat."

"You wouldn't."

"You goading me?" he said. "You really want me to—"

"Okay, stop, I'll get back into the car, if that'll make you happy." G plodded back to the Challenger and eased himself down on the seat. He hated these jeans even more, the tightness irritated him and increased his anxiety about what Hetty would do to him. He buckled his seatbelt and stared at his fingers.

"I hope you can tell her what you've told me, but in more detail," Sam said, revving the Challenger's engine and pulling out into traffic.

# # #

G trudged into NCIS Headquarters. The moment he saw Hetty from across the hallway, he cringed and wanted to run and hide. He slinked into the bullpen before she saw him.

"Callen," Kensi said, "Going some place special after work?" She eyed his skintight jeans. "You barely squeeze into those jeans."

"Okay, cool it, Kens, these are Sam's choice not mine."

"You're are definitely _his _eye candy," she said. "And that clingy ultramarine blue, silk dress shirt is hot too."

"Kensi."

"You're blushing."

"Damn it." He eased down onto his chair.

"Mr. Callen before you get too comfortable in your chair, please come with me."

Crap. She found him.

Sam came up to G's side with his briefcase slung over his shoulder. "Let's go." He followed his partner.

G and Sam entered Nate's office together, Sam sitting on the sofa and G refusing to sit.

"Gentlemen, you might as well make yourself comfortable," Hetty said. "This meeting takes as long as it takes."

G stayed standing. "Is Nate attending?"

"No, just the three of us for now," she said. "If necessary, Eric will join us later."

It was one line G read between without any need for a translation. Tell Hetty what was in those encrypted files or tell Eric the encryption code. One way or another, his supervisor would have her way and learn what was in those files. Sam removed G's laptop and satellite phone from his briefcase. G stared at the items now laying on the sofa. He sucked on the skin inside his mouth. Damn it.

"Are those the items you informed be about, Mr. Hanna?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Callen, please have a seat over here, we need to talk."

"I'm fine just right where I am standing."

"I see, well, I for one would like to see you at least stand closer to us, then I won't have to raise my voice."

He read between the line on this one too. G stepped closer to the two of them.

"I prefer that you just come out with it and tell me why you have encrypted files on your cell phone."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Taking the fifth, Mr. Callen?"

"Something like that." He sighed. "Before I tell you what I know, I need a promise from you."

"What would that be?"

"Protection from two other intelligence agencies."

"Two intelligence agencies?" Hetty asked. "What the hell have you gotten yourself mixed up with?"

"More like it's what I did."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Callen, that's all I can say."

"It may ruin the lawsuit."

"May?"

Damn.

"Mr. Callen, please tell me what you've done."

"It began years ago," he said, choosing his words carefully, "when I worked at the CIA."

"That's when you began your career in the intelligence community."

"Yes, and it is when I embarked on a mission to protect myself where others failed." Damn it, this was harder than he thought it would be to talk about. "Remember I told you about Robert raping me after I got out of the foster care system? There's more to that story than I first told you."

"I gathered that, Mr. Callen, go on."

"I reported the crime to the police and they did nothing, but take a report." He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot. His body wasn't fully recovered from the drugging. In a short while, he might have to sit down or fall down if he attempted to remain standing. "I didn't know why at the time, but later I discovered what transpired after I started working for the CIA. I started my own inquiry into the police's reluctance to open a case and follow through with their investigation." Damn, this would be the hardest part of revealing what he had done. G wondered what his partner would think of him now. "I used the CIA's resources for my investigation."

"Their resources?"

"A man was connected to Robert and I placed him on the CIA's terrorist watch list."

"Mr. Callen!" Her jaw dropped.

He felt heat rise to his face. "I know it was a misuse of CIA resources."

"A misuse?" Hetty said. "This is beyond a misuse of resources, try illegal."

"Yes, I know it's illegal, because I know he isn't a terrorist, at least not in the worldly sense, but to me he was and is a terrorist."

"You still have him on this watch list?"

"Yes."

"That means you're still accessing CIA resources."

"Yes."

"Who are you tracking and why?"

"Robert has a twin brother, Roger, and he's the mastermind behind my drugging and my rapes as an adult."

"Rapes?"

Crap. Slip of the tongue. "Yes, rapes."

"How many times, Mr. Callen?"

"I lost count."

"At?"

"Ten."

"I understand why you misused resources and continue to do so, but it doesn't excuse the action."

"I know Hetty and there's more."

"More?" Her mouth gaped open.

"Roger works, damn it, he works for the intelligence community." Now it was all out in the open. He felt as naked as he felt with the skintight jeans Sam had insisted that he wear today. Now G understood what his partner had meant by the jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. He felt completely exposed.

"You placed an intelligence agent on the CIA's terrorist watch list?" Her jaw dropped again.

"Yes."

"Who does he work for, Mr. Callen?"

"The FBI."

Hetty covered her mouth with her left hand.

"I had to do it," he said, shifting positions again, "he stalked me and the only way I could keep one step ahead of him was to track his whereabouts at all times."

"Those encrypted files on your cell phone are they your updates?"

"Yes."

"And your laptop computer and satellite phone, Mr. Callen?"

"How I tracked him and remained anonymous."

"Encrypted satellite phone?"

"Yes, Hetty."

"The CIA is not aware of your meddling in their terrorist watch list?"

"As far as I know, but then again I may be wrong."

"I don't know if I can protect you from the wrath of the CIA _and_ the FBI, not to mention how this has compromised the lawsuit," Hetty said. She had protected her assets from all types of situations, but this was one Hetty had never planned for nor could she plan for. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises. I want you to stop all surveillance of Roger Ostermann."

"I can't do that, Hetty."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." G shifted his weight again. "I can't undo what I set in motion, because I don't have the ability any more." Lies of omission again. G had direct access to the CIA's terrorist watch list.

"You don't work there and therefore can't access the files to shut it down?"

"Yes, and even if I could I wouldn't do it."

"Why on earth would you disobey my orders, Mr. Callen?"

"Roger still poses a threat to me."

"And we will take care of that."

"Did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He tracked me and drugged me and you didn't stop him." He sighed.

"And you failed to inform me of this man's involvement in your abuse, and that it was an ongoing situation."

"True."

"How could I possibly protect you if you're not forthcoming, Mr. Callen?"

His shoulders slumped forward. "Sorry."

"I'll need access to your laptop computer."

Damn.

"And your information about the encryption code and a file name."

"I'm not willing to give you that information."

"This is not an idle threat, Mr. Callen, if you fail to provide me with the information I need, I will suspend you without pay."

This time, he knew by the tone of her voice that she was serious. G sighed. "Then you'll have to suspend me."

"Why are you willfully disobeying my orders?"

"I need assurance that Roger will be tracked _before_ I turn over _all _of my intelligence on him."

"There's a problem with that and you know it," Hetty said. "The dilemma is, I need justifiable cause to track Roger Ostermann. That proof is on your laptop computer."

"Stale mate."

"Yes, it is."

"Promise me you won't tamper with the files on my computer, attempt to disable the tracking software program, or delete the files."

"That's a given, now hand over the encryption code and the file name," Hetty said.

"I'll have no recourse."

"That's our job, Mr. Callen, not yours, we're here to protect you."

Crap. He hated the thought of not maintaining control over tracking Roger. "Makes me nervous."

"Come on, G, let NCIS help you, you no longer need to protect yourself from these monsters."

"Listen to your partner."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I lied I _can_ access the CIA's terrorist watch list."

"I'll deal with that later."

"Okay, Hetty." Now, she would know everything these men had done. _I'm unprotected again and exposed to those men. _He shuddered, the symbolism behind the skintight jeans was even more apparent to him.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	15. Skintight Jeans Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skintight Jeans Bash<strong>

**Chapter 15**

As they left Nate's office, Sam pulled G aside and into an alcove, pushing him against a wall, kissing him hard, and caressing G's buttocks. G gasped and pressed his groin into Sam's body. "I think we need to find a place to smooch before returning to work," Sam said.

"What?" G's jaw dropped.

"Let's go ask Hetty if I can take you out to lunch."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You."

"And my skintight jeans."

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you, Sam."

"Talk."

"Not here, privately, in your car."

"Okay, let's go."

"Maybe we should ask Hetty first."

"No."

"You have other plans."

"I _always_ have other plans."

And Sam did when it came to their relationship and that was only since they reconciled their relationship. G couldn't lie to himself, he loved when his partner took control. G's mind filled with images of what Sam would do to him in the privacy of Sam's bedroom. He smiled.

"Gentlemen, may I have a word with you?" Hetty said, curling her finger and motioning them over to her. She lowered her voice. "A few minutes ago, the FBI returned my call and they thanked me for the information I sent them."

"Thanked you?" G asked, his left eyebrow raising upward.

"Yes, Roger Ostermann's career has been less than stellar and your documents answered a handful of their questions."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook with them?"

"For the most part, although, they wanted to know where I obtained this type of surveillance on their agent."

"You told them?"

"Hell no, Mr. Callen, that's between you and me and NCIS," Hetty said. "The CIA, on the other hand, could sequester the surveillance reports and their origin."

"You've protected my _assets_ well, thank you." G sighed. "I'm sorry I—"

"Stop, no need for apologies."

"Callen didn't get to eat this morning."

"And you'd like to take him to lunch?"

"Yes."

"By all means," she said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Mr. Callen? Under the circumstances, you could probably use a day off to recuperate from your abrupt discharge. Of course, Sam, you should take the day off with your partner."

He read between that line and was thankful Hetty didn't continue berating him for his AMA stunt. "Thank you, Hetty."

Sam and G strode out of NCIS Headquarters and climbed into the Challenger.

"Now I have you under my control."

"I like the sound of that, what do you have in mind?"

"Lunch at my place and then I'll ravish your sexy body."

"I love the sound of that, but first I need to talk."

"Off to my hot spot." Sam drove the short distance to his favorite tryst spot, turned off the engine and faced G. "I'm listening."

"I want to know the truth, and don't you dare lie to me."

"You know I wouldn't lie."

"Yeah, I did and I'm sorry I did, but I had to do it for my protection."

"I understand why you did what you did."

"But?"

"I believe I'd handle it differently."

"I thought you'd say that." G's eyebrows furrowed. "And that's what I'm worried about."

"What?"

He sighed. "Do you still love me?"

"Are you serious, man, I can't believe you're asking me this."

"I need to know—"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yeah, because I feel bad about what I did and maybe you don't love me any more because I did something illegal and—"

"Whoa, man, slow down, where's this coming from, G?" Sam asked. "Nothing you could do would change how I feel about you. You hear me? _Nothing_. I love you and that's final. I'm not gonna leave this relationship over this."

G unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled across the center console. "Hold me."

Sam drew G into his body and stroked his back. "I think you need one of my hour long hug sessions." He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Sam pulled back and cupped his partner's face, kissing him on the lips. "Let's go to my place where we can lie in bed together and I can hold you in my arms."

# # #

Sam and G stayed in bed after their lovemaking, feeding each other lunch and stroking each other in between bites of food. Sam couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pulled G onto his torso, wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, and planted a series of tender kisses along G's face, lips and neck. "I can't get enough of you."

"I love you."

"I haven't heard you say that in a while."

"I know I wasn't sure if you felt the same about me after all this—"

"No you don't, none of that talk, sweetheart, if anything, I love you more."

"More?"

"Yeah, for toughing it alone all those years, when no one took action to help you contend with those two men."

"I could use another hour long hug."

"Let me clear the dishes off the bed first."

"No, I need it now." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Okay, what are these about?" Sam brushed G's tears away with his thumbs.

"Because Hetty and you believed me."

"You deserved it after all these years." He kissed away the tears splashing down his lover's face. "I wish you would've asked me to help you sooner."

"After I was turned down by the police that one time, I decided to not trust anyone with this."

"Bad move, G."

"I know."

"Don't do it again."

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, now hold me in your arms."

Sam rolled to his side, drawing G with him and pulling his lover back against his body. "I love giving you a hug session."

"I love receiving it." G closed his eyes and sighed, his whole body relaxing into the warmth of his lover's body.

# # #

Sam stepped into the bathroom. "I'm coming into the shower with you."

"No." G startled in spite of Sam's warning. _Damn it, why can't I just have a normal reaction?_

"What?"

"I'll be out in a while, and I don't want you in here with me."

Sam stood outside the shower. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

He slid into the walk-in shower and came behind his partner. "What's going on, sweetheart?" Sam asked in a tender voice, wrapping his arms around G's waist and drawing him backward into his torso.

"Damn, I told you to stay out." He shuddered.

"Something is not right with you," he said. "First the hugs and now wanting to be alone. Is this another memory?"

"Crap."

Sam flipped G around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears stained his lover's face. "When did this start?"

G stared at Sam's chest. "You know when, I don't need to explain."

"After sex?"

"Yeah, damn it, and you hugged me and that brought out more of the memory." G buried his face in Sam's chest. "I need you to hold me again."

"And you'll talk to me about this?"

"I'll try, because for some reason I didn't ever remember this happening, and now it's coming out and it's frightening."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Sam said, stroking G's back. "You finish up in the shower and I'll wait for you on the bed with some towels."

"Okay."

Sam lifted G's chin and planted a light kiss on his lips. He exited the shower and gathered several towels. A few minutes later, G came into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Sam wrapped his lover in a towel. "Lie down on your stomach, sweetheart." He finished drying G off while massaging his arms and legs.

"Feels good." He sighed and relaxed. "Can you keep doing that?"

"While you talk?" Sam asked. "Yeah, as long as you don't fall asleep on me."

"I have a habit of doing that when you hug me or massage my body."

"I love touching you."

"And I love you touching me."

"Go on."

"Roger, damn it, he raped me too."

"While he worked for the FBI?"

"Yeah."

"Hetty needs to know about this ASAP, because of it's bearing on your lawsuit and the new intel."

"I know." G lifted his head and faced Sam. "Go ahead and call her."

"No resistance," he said, "that's a first for you."

"I still feel guilty about lying to Hetty and impeding the lawsuit."

"Guilt is a powerful motivator, but don't beat yourself up with it, sweetheart." Sam grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and laid next to G, drawing him backward against his body. "I love being naked with you." He autodialed Hetty's number.

"Hetty, got another problem, G told me Roger raped him while he was an FBI agent."

"That adds a whole new spin on this new intel and the lawsuit," she said. "Did he just tell you about this?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago."

"Thank him for the information will you," Hetty said. "I'd talk more, but with this new intel I need to call both the director and the FBI's director."

Sam closed his cell phone. "She told me I should thank you, and how would you like that thank you delivered?"

"I can think of lot's of ways."

"I can think of only one way I'd like to deliver it."

"You don't have much of an imagination, Sam." G cracked a wry smile.

"Don't need one around you." He caressed G's body from shoulders to buttocks. "Those skintight jeans made me horny for you today: I still can't stop thinking about how sexy you were in them. Not to mention what a pleasure it was to strip them off your body, inch by inch. I'd change one thing next time, I'd get you wet in the shower while you're dressed in those skintight jeans and allow them to dry on you."

"Now there's imagination, but how would you get them off me?"

"Cut them off your lovely body."

"Sounds wicked." G's body tingled hearing his lover's plan.

"Ready for your thank you from Hetty?"

"Yeah, dress me in those jeans, let's try it."

"You're serious?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I thought about throwing out those jeans now that my ass-sets are more defined." G laughed.

"They sure _are_ defined." Sam squeezed G's left buttock. G gasped. "On one condition, I get to dress you in those skintight jeans."

"I'd love it." G smiled and imagined his lover cutting the jeans off his body while making love to him.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	16. Nightmarish Memory Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmarish Memory Bash<strong>

**Chapter 16**

G awakened and groped around in the darkness not wanting to disturb Sam's sleep. He slid his hands along the wall until he reached the bathroom, stepped inside and closed the door. The nightmare was too real. He shivered from the images which made a continuous loop in his mind. G stepped into the shower and turned the water on hotter than usual, trying to warm himself. Inside he felt ice cold. The images grew stronger in his mind. G slumped down on the shower seat, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. A steady stream of tears flowed down his face while hard shudders shook his body.

Half awake Sam stumbled into the steam-filled bathroom. Odd time to take a shower. He opened the shower door to find G huddled on the bench, shuddering and crying. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm here." Sam took a seat next to him. "What do you need?" He wrapped his arm around G's shoulders and drew him into his side. "Let's take this back into the bedroom."

"No!" He jerked away from Sam hard and almost fell off the bench.

"The water is getting cooler."

"Don't care."

"At least give me a clue about what's happening with you."

"Last night, okay, it triggered me." G wiped his eyes with an arm. "I know, I should've told you, but, damn, I enjoyed it too."

"Nightmares from being triggered?"

"Yeah."

Sam stood and shut off the shower, the water had turned cold. "I'll be in the kitchen if you want to talk." He grabbed on towel on the way out of the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist.

G stared after his partner for a few minutes, then exited the shower, grabbed a towel, and dried himself. He dressed in a black, polar fleece bath robe and trudged toward the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate or herbal tea?"

"Herbal?"

"Yeah, the other will keep you awake."

"Warm milk with honey."

"Great choice and I'll have some too."

G sat at the bar facing the kitchen, watching Sam fix their drinks. "I had a flashback while you were cutting off my jeans."

"Next time tell me to stop."

"I thought it would just go away."

"But?"

"It worsened over the course of the evening." He sighed. "Our lovemaking, damn, it was good and—"

"You fell asleep afterward and you weren't triggered."

"True, it was good, but nightmares followed."

"Remember, you need to wake me when you have—"

"Damn it, this was different, is different, I can't explain it!" G dashed into the bedroom and slammed the door. He climbed onto the bed, pulled the wine toned blanket and comforter over his head, and shook.

Sam sat on the bed and rolled over to his partner, surrounding G's waist with his right arm. "I'm sorry you're going through this right now." He nuzzled his face into G's blanket covered neck. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"What about the warm milk?"

"I can still bring it in for you."

"I'd like that if you wouldn't mind." He pulled the covers off his head. "Promise me you won't go to work today."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna go to work today, I'm not leaving the house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't leave here."

"You're not making sense."

"Just hold me, Sam, just hold me." Tears streamed down his face.

"Want me to call Nate?" Sam asked, stroking G's face and wiping away the tears.

He rolled over to face Sam. "I said hold me, damn it."

"Demanding." He drew G hard into his body, surrounding him with both arms. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I don't want any drugs."

"Nate won't give you any."

"But he knows someone who will."

"Yeah, he does."

"Promise me, no drugs, no matter what happens."

"I can't G."

He jerked away and rolled back over facing the wall and bathroom. "Just go. Get the milk."

A few minutes later, Sam returned with the warm milk with honey to find G huddled in a corner between G's nightstand and the bathroom, leaning against the walls. He set the milk on his nightstand, picked up his cell phone, and autodialed Hetty. It was early in the morning, but she'd want to know what was happening with her agent. He stepped into the walk-in closet and kept his voice low.

"Got a problem, Hetty, G's remembering something and wanting me close."

"You want the day off at this hour?"

"I know it's early, but I wanted to give you a heads up," Sam said. "And he doesn't want me leaving the house."

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"He should see Nate."

"He has a drug phobia."

"It's no wonder, still, I'll send him over and make sure he contacts our resident psychiatrist."

"G's not gonna want that."

"Not running a popularity contest," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sam closed his cell phone and stared across the room at G. He decided his next best move was going back to bed.

# # #

With his partner's shrieks, Sam startled awake and rolled over in bed to face where G was still huddled in the corner, now lying on the carpet. He crept out of bed and crouched on the carpet close to G. "I'm here if you need to be held."

"Please make it all go away."

"What go away?"

"The pictures."

"Have you slept?"

"No, images keep running through my mind."

"Would help if you talked about them."

"Can't, afraid I'll lose it, too close."

"I'm going back to bed, join me if you want company," Sam said. "Need a blanket?" G shook his head. Sam settled under the covers, lying on his back. G crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to his partner, grabbing onto Sam's left arm and shuddering. "Easy, G, you're safe."

"They're the real reason I decided to take matters into my own hands and protect myself," he said, his voice quavering and his chin trembling.

"These new memories?"

"Yeah."

"How can I help you with these memories?"

"Don't know, afraid I'll fall apart, lose my mind."

"You won't, G, I promise."

G grasped Sam's chest with his left arm and wrapped his right arm around his partner's left arm. "Help me, damn it, help me." He squeezed his eyes shut and shrieked.

Sam grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand and autodialed Nate. He left a voice mail message. "Damn it." Sam rolled over on top of G, pinning him to the bed. "No one can find you now."

"I can't breathe."

"You're scared, G, and I'm here with you."

"Squishing me, Sam." He gasped for air.

"Good, at least no one can see or find you."

"They did, damn it, they did."

"They can't now."

"Drugged me, kidnapped me, can't do it, can't tell you, they'll find out and drug me again." G panted as the feeling of ice cold metal coursed through his veins. "I'm gonna be sick."

Sam rolled off his partner, rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a wastebasket, bringing it to the bedside. "Here, sweetheart." G clutched the wastebasket to his chest and hurled several times. Sam ducked back into the bathroom and brought a warm, wet washcloth back to the bedside and climbed onto the bed behind G. He washed his partner's face while holding him in his arms. "You're safe."

"Not from them, they'll find me again."

"Who are they?"

"No!" G jerked away from Sam and shuddered, his chin quivering. He fell into a state of uncontrolled whimpering and blind staring.

Sam took the wastebasket from G's hands, setting it on the floor and the washcloth on the nightstand. "You need to tell me what this is about." He crouched beside the bed next to G, rubbing his back and feeling his body shudder. "Come on, man, talk to me." When he didn't get a response, he stood and took the washcloth into the bathroom and rinsed it out.

"Roger and Robert."

Sam returned to the bedroom. "Both of them drugged and kidnapped you?" He crouched down next to the bed again.

"Yeah," G said, keeping his eyes closed. "The memory keeps playing again and again in my mind. I wish I could shut it down, but it's nonstop ever since last night."

"Don't even try."

G turned away from his partner and curled into a fetal position.

"I think you need to talk to Nate."

"I'm not gonna talk to him or anyone else."

"Not even me, sweetheart?"

"You and that's it, sorry, I just can't do this."

Sam dressed in his bathrobe, grabbed his cell phone, and sat on the bedside facing his partner. "I need to call Nate."

"Please don't," G said, shivering and bringing the covers over his head.

"If you would just talk to me, man."

"If I could, yeah, that would be nice."

"You give me no choice."

"Damn." He cringed. "I can smell it, taste it, see it, feel it, and hear it, but I can't tell you and I don't know why."

"Afraid it is real if you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My kids used to tell me that if they didn't share a nightmare, then it wasn't real," Sam said.

"Maybe that's true for me too, don't know."

"Maybe it's so horrific it's unspeakable?"

"Maybe." Unspeakable, that sounded close to the truth for him. What those two men did was nightmarish. "Please don't call Nate."

"I don't know what else to do for you."

"Do nothing."

"And watch you suffer?" Sam asked.

G pulled the covers off his head. "Can you… this sounds stupid…"

"Try me."

"I'd love to try you, but that caused this nightmare."

"Wicked sense of humor."

"Hide under the covers with me and I'll talk to you."

"I used to do that with my kids when they had nightmares."

"Now you can do it with your lover." G winked at him.

Sam disrobed and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over both of them and snuggling up to his partner. "We good?"

"Perfect." He grabbed Sam's arm, holding it tight. "Roger, damn him, he drugged me." He shuddered hard seeing the needle enter his arm. "Robert held me and threatened to rape me if I didn't cooperate with Roger."

"Did you know they were brothers at the time?" Sam asked. "Did they tell you?"

"No to both questions, I found that out when I tracked Roger."

"How did Roger know you called the police?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe someone on the police force is related to them or knows them?"

"Don't know." An odor was triggered with a flashback, rotting hay combined with fresh hay: he swallowed hard, shoving the nausea back down. G tightened his grip on Sam's arm. "Please make it stop." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Dragged my drugged body to their car and threw me in the backseat. After a short drive, they pulled me out of the car and half-dragged me into this building, where they hung me by my hands from the ceiling. By this time, the drug was wearing off, probably their intention." G shuddered and snuggled closer to Sam. "They cut off my clothes. Sorry, Sam, I should've told you, damn it, should've told you while you were cutting off my jeans that I was triggered. I was petrified by your actions superimposed over their actions." The sound of a bullwhip slapping and cracking through the air flashed through G's mind. He shrieked and covered his mouth. "They, damn, bullwhipped me while I pleaded with them to stop and promised I'd never tell another person what they did to me. After that I was cut down from the ceiling and fell to my knees, curling into a fetal position and wailing. Only then did they know that I would keep my promise. I was defeated. They poured cold water over my body to awaken me before dragging me back to their car. I remember Roger telling Robert to roll down all the windows. If I could've mustered the strength, I would've jumped out a window, but I was exhausted from Roger's bullwhipping. Instead, I shivered and shook and by the time they opened my apartment door and literally threw me inside, I was in shock."

Sam turned G around and drew him back into his body, stroking his head and body. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, sweetheart." He nuzzled his partner's neck. "I have to change what I told you before."

G lifted his head from the pillow and half turned toward Sam. "What do you mean?"

"If someone had done this to me, I would've resorted to the same measures you took," he said. "They essentially gave you no choice. You had to act on your own, because doing otherwise meant Roger and Robert would find you and torture you again."

"Is that a humble apology or a half-assed one?" G cracked a wry smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, please hold me tight against you again."

Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist and pulled him back against his torso. "I love the feel of your naked skin on my naked skin."

"Number one on my list about what I love about our relationship."

"Number two?"

"What you just did with me, hiding with me under the covers and listening to me," G said. "Thank you." More memories of that nightmarish ordeal threatened to surface. He stuffed them deep down inside.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	17. G's Sleepwalking Bash

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>G's Sleepwalking Bash<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Sam thought he heard the front door close. He bailed out of bed, dressed in less than sixty-seconds, and dashed out his front door. Damn it, he saw G on foot at the end of the street turning the corner. With the Challenger, Sam gained ground on his fast walking partner in no time. He rolled down the window and came along side him. "Come on, G, get in the car."

He shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sam said. "You're walking down the street in a bathrobe in the middle of the night and nothing is going on?"

"I'm not in my bathrobe and it's not the middle of the night."

Sam stopped the car and got out, stepping in front of G's path. "Look at your clothes."

He stopped and stared over Sam's left shoulder. "I'm wearing my skintight jeans."

"You can't be, man, I cut them off you, remember?"

"Damn it, stop playing games with me."

"I'm not playing games, man, you're losing it."

"Bull—"

"G take a look at your clothes." Sam stepped closer to his partner. "Really look at them." He noticed G's face, completely devoid of all expression, as if his partner was in that catatonic state of last night, staring right through him. "Do you want me to call Hetty?"

"Who in the hell is that and why would you do that?"

"Because you're this close to stark raving mad."

G shoved against Sam's chest with two hands. "Who's calling whom mad?" He yelled at him. "You're out here running around in your swim trunks."

"What?" His jaw dropped. "Look at my clothes, damn it, these aren't my swim trunks, I'm wearing sweats, G." Sam decided his partner was beyond normal reasoning and lifted him into his arms.

"Put me down, bastard or I'll call the cops and they'll arrest you!"

"Not happening, G." He set him down by the passenger side, opened the door, grabbed a zip tie from the glove box, and pushed his partner over the front seat.

"What the hell are you doing to me, man?"

"Taking your sorry ass into custody," Sam said, shoving G's hands behind his back and applying the zip tie to his wrists.

"What?" His jaw dropped. "You can't do that to me, man, I didn't do anything wrong. Take these off me, bastard!"

"When you recognize who I am and where you are and tell me what you were doing, I'll think, and I do mean _think_ about taking these off." Sam hoisted his partner off the seat by his zip tied hands, eased him down onto the seat, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Home." Sam sat in the driver's seat, made a U-turn, and headed back to his house.

"I was going home, damn it, until you placed me in your custody."

"You're not going home until Hetty tells me you can."

"Who?"

"Hetty."

"I'm confused." G glanced around the car. "Where am I? What are these doing on me?" He yanked on his hands zip tied behind his back. "Are you into some kind of new kink?"

Sam pulled up into his driveway and stopped the car. "G, look at me."

"Yeah and what?"

"You lost it, man, ran out the front door dressed in only your black polar fleece bathrobe."

G glanced down at his attire. "What?" His jaw dropped. "How… damn it, I don't remember anything." Sam exited the Challenger, strode over to the passenger side, and opened the door. "If you just take these off I'll get out of the car myself."

"Not happening, G." He unbuckled his partner's seatbelt and helped him out of the car. "Let's go Mr. Bare Hoofing Sleepwalker." Sam pressed a hand to the back of his partner's neck and guided him into the house.

"I don't remember leaving the house."

"Good story, sit down here." He pushed his partner down on the sofa.

"You taking this off?" He lifted his hands for emphasis.

"Nope." Sam locked the front door and sat down across from his partner. "You want to tell me what that was all about. I'm asleep and hear the front door slam. Next thing I know, I find you turning the corner at the end of my block. Where in the hell were you going?"

"Home."

"Why?" He sighed. "What got into your head at 4 AM that it was time to go home?"

"Take these off right now!"

"Okay, I hit a sore spot," Sam said. "When you tell me the truth, I'll think about taking those off you."

"I didn't tell you everything that happened to me."

"You mean when Roger and Robert drugged and kidnapped you?"

"Yeah."

"I figured there was more and you just weren't ready to tell me."

"Crap."

"As usual you're gonna make this difficult."

"If you take these—"

"No, and that's final." G whimpered and rolled onto his side, pulling his legs up to his chest. Sam crossed over to the sofa and sat next his partner, bringing G's head onto his lap. "Come on, G, tell me what happened."

"Nightmares again," he said, "please take them off me." Sam removed the zip ties and tossed them on the coffee table. Free from the restraints, G climbed off the couch and rushed to the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam shoved and pinned his partner against the front door. "Want handcuffs instead? What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"Crap, let me go, Sam, I need to do this."

"Do what?"

"Kill him."

"Who?"

"Robert, I want to kill Robert."

"You can't just hunt him down and kill him."

"Oh yeah, asshole, you just watch me." G panted. "I'll kill the bastard and watch him die a painful, protracted death."

"What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"Him and what he did to me."

"I'm calling Hetty right now," Sam said. "You need professional help."

"Think I'm certifiable? Huh?"

"You're beginning to sound—"

"If he did the same to you—"

"What did he do to you, man?"

"He raped me!" G's chin trembled. "Came back and raped me until I bled. Then he left me for dead. He didn't call 911, he just left me lying on the floor where they had thrown me. I'll kill the bastard, the damned bastard!" He clenched his fists and pounded the black, paneled steel door.

"Easy, man." Sam held his partner's fists against the door. G jerked his body and hands and kicked his legs, trying to extricate himself. "Stop, man, stop fighting me."

"Let me go, damn it, just let me go."

"No, calm down."

"I want to fight you."

"Turn around and do it, get it out of you," Sam said. "If that will help you deal with this rage within you."

G sighed and relaxed, leaning back into his partner. "I don't want to do that to you."

"Thought so." He released his hold on G's body, lifted him into his arms, and carried him into the bedroom. After sitting on the bedside, Sam laid down holding G close to him. "I'm sorry Robert did that to you. Sorry he tortured you." He stroked his head and shoulder.

"Tortured?"

"Yeah, I'd consider that torture to rape a person when they're helpless and then leave them for dead."

"Never thought of it like that." G snuggled into his partner's arms. "Hold me closer and tighter." He shuddered hard as more images flooded his mind.

# # #

G awakened in the afternoon to sounds of voices filtering down the hallway from the living room. At first, he thought they were part of his dream state and he shivered thinking it was Robert and Roger's voices. Yet as he became more aware of his surroundings, G realized he was in Sam's bedroom. He released the breath he was holding, rolled over in bed, and sat on the bedside, wiping the sleepy dust from his eyes. G grabbed the bathrobe off the end of the bed and wrapped himself in it and trudged down the hallway to the living area of Sam's house. His jaw dropped and he started to back down the hallway.

"Come on, man, join us," Sam said.

"Why did you?" G shook his head.

"Easy, man, Hetty and Nate came over by themselves."

"Liar."

"No lies, G, it's the truth."

"And what are they gonna do with me." He had backed himself into the bedroom, the back of his legs resting against the bed.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me, you're up to something."

"I'm not up to something, Director Vance is the one who arranged the meeting."

G's jaw dropped. "He's here?"

"On his way here," he said.

"For what?" His body started to tremble and he tried desperately to stop it, but it wasn't working.

Sam edged closer to his partner and drew G into his body. "What are you afraid of?"

"What he'll do to our relationship, I couldn't handle it if he broke us up, and split up our team because we started this relationship, and—"

"Calm down, sweetheart, he's not coming here to talk about our relationship." Sam stroked his partner's back.

"Then why?"

"He's here on official business for the FBI."

"Now what?" G said. "They're firing me, because I used unauthorized—"

"Stop man, stop jumping to conclusions," he said. "Wait until he arrives and you two have talked."

"I don't want to speak with him if it means losing my job over this and losing our relationship."

"You are paranoid."

"I just don't trust Hetty or the Director when it comes to our relationship."

"I think that's because it's not allowed and Hetty's allowed it."

G sighed. "Yeah, and I love you, Sam, and I don't want to live my life without you."

Sam lifted his partner's chin with a single finger and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "That is the most wonderful thing I've heard you say about us." He smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"I think I need to get dressed if Vance is coming here soon."

"I laid out some clothes for you in the closet."

"I hope not any skintight jeans." G winked at him.

"That's for later on, that is if you can handle strutting your stuff in them."

"No cutting them off—"

"I wouldn't do that to you after you shared what happened." Sam cupped his partner's face in his hands and planted another tender kiss on his lips. "I hoped we could go out to dinner if you're feeling up to it."

"Or stay home and smooch on the sofa while watching a movie?"

"Either one," he said, reaching down and massaging his partner's buttocks. G gasped. "A preview of things to come."

# # #

While he waited for Director Vance's arrival, G paced the bedroom. He wasn't the type to pace when nervous, but this meeting was highly unusual even for the Director, and it made him cringe inside thinking about the possibilities of a meeting such as this. In the distance, the front door opened and closed and G heard Vance's familiar voice. He startled hard and stopped pacing and faced the bedroom door.

A knock on the door startled him again. _Damn it, why does this meeting set me on edge? _"Come in," he said his voice quavering. He stepped away from the door. "I can explain my actions, Director—"

"I'm not here about you specifically, Agent Callen."

"You're not?" G said. "And this is not about my… partnership with Sam."

"I came here on behalf of the FBI to thank you."

His jaw dropped.

"It's a long story and I'll try to keep it short, because I understand you're still convalescing from your ordeal, not to mention the memories the latest trauma triggered," Vance said. "Robert was the subject of an ongoing investigation by the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit for years and they lost track of him. Thanks to your testimony transcripts from your childhood and adulthood abuse, your surveillance files, and the transcripts from the last ordeal you endured, they made the necessary arrests. NCIS decided to allow the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit to prosecute both Robert and Roger, which leaves your identity protected and hidden. We can't afford to have your undercover ops identity come under the scrutiny of any outside agency. The FBI understands and respects NCIS's policies in this matter."

"I'm thankful they're both arrested, Director."

"Furthermore, I want you out of the country during the trials."

"What?"

"You don't need repeated exposure to the atrocious crimes these two men perpetrated on you." Vance clasped his hands behind his back. "When the trial begins, Agent Hanna and you will start your vacation in the destination of your choice. I believe you both are overdo for time off. It's an all expense paid. If need be, we'll schedule you for additional time."

"I don't know what to say, but thanks."

"Nothing is necessary, Agent Callen, except for you to recover from the years of abuse by these abominable men." Vance reached out his hand and G shook hands with him. "We're finished here."

He watched the Director exit the room and afterward breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, Sam entered the bedroom, closed and locked the door behind him. "And?"

G fell into Sam's body, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist. "Just hold me." Tears welled up in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<p> 


	18. G's Birthday Bash

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Well, this is it. I had fun with this story writing about G Whump and Sam and G and their love for one another.**

* * *

><p><strong>G's Birthday Bash<strong>

**Chapter 18**

As the trial date loomed closer, G's nervousness intensified. The threats his one perpetrator uttered years ago rebroadcasted almost daily in his head as if announced by a sportscaster during a football game, loud and clear. He huddled under the blankets avoiding the inevitable. G needed a shower and then he and Sam were off to NCIS Headquarters for work. It had been weeks since he had last worked. Still, he didn't want to venture outside Sam's house and yet he refused to talk about why he felt that way, even to his partner. G sat on the bedside and stared across the room. Halfhearted he drew a blanket around his body and trudged into the bathroom.

"Hey there sexy," Sam said, poking his head out of the shower. "Blankets aren't allowed in the shower."

"I've made an exception."

"Well, I have not, sweetheart." He stepped out of the shower, pulled the blanket off G's shoulders and drew him into a hug. "You're in the dumps this morning."

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Maybe later." Sam brought his partner into the shower with him. "Let's get you ready for work."

"I'm ready."

Sam tilted G's chin upward until their eyes met. "What's going on?" He saw the wetness in his partner's eyes.

G jerked away from him and started to leave the shower. "I'm done in here."

"You know that's not gonna slide with me, sweetheart, talk to me." He drew his partner back under the water, holding G in his arms and stroking his back. "Is this about work?" G shook his head. "The trial?" He nodded. "You are safe and your abusers are in jail. If you want to stay home and not work today I'll call Hetty for you."

"And you'll go and leave me here?"

"At least one of us needs to show up for work."

"Damn it."

"Could you at least give me a clue?"

"I wish I could talk about it."

"A memory?"

G shuddered and jerked free from Sam. This time he left the shower, grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his body, and entered the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and curled into a fetal position.

Sam laid on the bed behind his partner and drew G back into his body. "Should I call Hetty?"

"Don't care."

"Man, come on, you need to talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand and I don't know if I can explain myself, besides I don't care."

"You still have the option to speak with Nate."

"No!" G scrambled off the bed and backed up against a wall next to the bathroom. "No shrinks inside my head!"

"Whoa, man, calm down," Sam said, sitting and facing his partner. "Remember Nate's not a shrink."

"He's one of them."

"One of who, sweetheart?"

"Damn." He wrapped the blanket tighter around his body and shuddered.

Sam patted the bed next to him. "Sit next to me."

"And what?"

"Come on, sit." G eased down next to his partner. Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing G into his side. "I'll make that call to Hetty and you can take the day off. Okay?" He kissed the top of his partner's head.

"Thanks."

"Promise me you won't be swinging from the chandeliers while I'm at work."

G smiled.

"At least I got a smile out of you."

# # #

After Sam left for work, G crawled back under the covers and stayed there for several hours until his cell phone ringing awakened him. Without checking out the caller ID information, he answered it. His jaw dropped. It was Robert calling from jail. Speech failed him. The words Robert spoke to him were the very ones his perpetrator said years ago: threats to repeat the heinous abuse he'd endured at the hands of Roger and Robert. G shuddered, drawing his knees to his chest. He shut the cell phone off and vomited again and again until sleep overcame him.

###

In the distance or was it in a dream, G didn't know, he thought someone was yelling at him. Then as if he were outside himself, he saw his own body hanging from a rafter in an old barn. The next images flooded his mind, G shivered and shook, wrapping the blanket around his beaten and raped body and trying to stay warm. He knew shock could kill him if he didn't get warm. G crawled into the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Upon pulling himself up on the edge of the bathtub, he turned on the water. Shaking chills overtook his body, shock was setting in faster than he thought would happen. With the last of his strength, G climbed over the tub's edge and fell into the tub, crying out in pain as his beaten back hit the cold porcelain. The warmth of the water soothed his bloodied and lashed back. He wasn't aware of how much time had passed before he felt warm again, but he knew one thing, when this was over he'd never let those two men abuse him again. After turning off the water, G eased over the tub's edge, crawled over to the linen closet just a few feet from the tub, and pulled out several dark blue towels. He spread one out on the tiled floor, laid on it and wrapped himself in two more towels. When he felt rested again, he crawled toward his bedroom, climbed onto the bed, drew the covers over his abused and exhausted body, and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

###

G startled awake, grabbed his cell phone and stared at the last caller's number. The cell phone ringing in his hands caused him to cry out and shake hard. He covered his mouth and checked out the caller's number. Robert. Oh hell. How did he get his phone number? G opened the cell phone's back cover and removed the battery, tossing it and the cell phone on the nightstand. He hoped that Sam would know something was wrong and get home. At least he could hope. He stared at the clock on Sam's nightstand, maybe not though because it was already four in the afternoon and Sam hadn't called him yet. G needed to get out of bed and clean up the vomit on the carpet next to the bed. Instead, he laid back and cocooned himself in the blankets, shuddering from the nightmare about the aftermath of Roger and Robert's abuse. He rocked himself from side to side, whimpering and shivering, until sleep overtook him again.

"G! Come on, man, wake up." While leaning over his partner, Sam shook him again. "G!"

"Sam!" He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and cried out, half in fear and half in relief.

"What happened, sweetheart, I tried to call you?"

"He… crap..." G squeezed his eyes shut. "Hold me, Sam, just hold me." He shuddered hard.

Sam lifted G into his arms and sat on the bed. "What happened?"

"I can't talk about this, just hold me."

"You pulled the battery out of your—"

"Damn it, stop, just stop, I can't!" He crawled off Sam's lap and rushed into the bathroom, vomiting on the floor before he reached the toilet. G collapsed on the cold tile floor in front of the toilet, grabbing the sides of the toilet bowl and hurling again and again.

"G!" Before Sam stepped into the bathroom he noticed the vomit on the carpet next to the bed. He came over to his partner's side with a blanket and wrapped G's naked and trembling body in it. "When you are ready to talk, I'm here and ready to listen. For now, I want to give you what you need." Sam eased down onto the tile floor behind his partner and pulled G onto his lap.

In the darkness several hours later, G awakened in bed with Sam snuggled up to him. He pushed back further into his partner's body, seeking his warmth and strength. G grabbed one of Sam's arms and placed it on his waist, holding it there.

"Okay, sweetheart?"

"I need you to hold me in your arms."

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and drew him back hard against his body. "How's this?"

"Good."

"Want to talk?"

"Only if you promise to refrain from asking me leading questions."

"All right."

"I woke up this morning remembering the threat that Robert had made after he and Roger abused me." He shuddered. "After you left, I slept for a while and then received a phone call. It was Robert."

"What?"

"He was calling from jail and he, damn it… verbalized that same threat to me again."

"That made you vomit?"

"Yes, and then I dreamt about what I did to survive their horrendous abuse after Robert's rape." G grasped Sam's forearms and held on tight. "After I awakened Robert called again. This time I removed the battery from my cell phone."

"That's was around four."

"Yeah."

"I called soon after, telling you I was running late, but when you didn't answer, I rushed home," Sam said. "I need to call Hetty right now." He grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand and autodialed his supervisor. No answer. Next, he autodialed Director Vance. "Agent Hanna here, Director, sorry to call you at this time, but we've got a major problem."

"Does this concern Agent Callen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go on."

"Robert Ostermann contacted Agent Callen on his cell phone, twice."

"Now how in the hell did he do that?" Director Vance asked.

"I wondered the same thing too, sir, he threatened Agent Callen with bodily harm."

"Tell Agent Callen I'll make some calls right after we get off the phone and take care of this problem."

"He heard you, sir, thank you." Sam shut off his cell phone. "Heads are gonna roll and someone is going to be ripped a new one somewhere tonight." He set his phone back on the nightstand.

"Thanks for protecting me."

"That's what I'm here for, sweetheart, you don't need Robert's threats on top of what you're going through right now." Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist again drawing him close to his body. "I love you."

"You going somewhere with this?"

"Nope, just telling you how I feel about you."

"I wish things could be normal again."

"Normal?"

"I'm not fully functional."

"You are to me."

"Sam!" G laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do." He nuzzled his face into his lover's neck, licking and nibbling on the tender skin there. "Don't worry about going to work. When you are ready you'll know it, and we can go back to being the dynamic duo."

"I didn't think it would take this long to heal from what they did to me." His eyebrows furrowed. "I miss our banter."

"I'll banter you right here in the bedroom."

"Sounds lewd when you put it that way."

Sam laughed. "It was supposed to sound lewd."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's arms and snuggled back into his partner. "I love you." He smiled.

# # #

Sam and G sat across from one another at the dining room table finalizing the plans for their month long vacation. A large map of the Caribbean Islands lay on the mahogany table between them.

"What about pirates?" G asked with a straight face. "They're a real problem these days."

"You have an obsession with pirates," Sam said. "You asked me the same question when I chartered a sailboat two years ago."

"Well, we're going to vacation in the Caribbean."

"Are you seriously worried about pirates?"

"Yeah, they might pillage and rape us." G brushed his foot across Sam's crotch.

"You're gonna get pillaged if you keep that up." Sam smiled.

"Ooh promises big guy." He pressed his foot into his partner's crotch, kneading his toes all around his cock.

"Maybe you need another good ravishing before we start packing our luggage."

"Maybe, but only if a pirate's gonna do it." G winked at him.

Sam leaped to his feet, hoisted G off his chair, and threw him over one shoulder. "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me." He sang as he plodded back to the bedroom. "We pillage—"

"Wait, where's your bottle of rum?"

"Up your bum in a minute or two." Sam laughed.

"You've got sixty-seconds or the deal's off."

"Deal?" he asked. "Who says there's a deal?" He set his partner on the bed and began to remove his clothes. G started to undress his partner and Sam pushed his hands away. "I'm pillaging, you're a helpless marooner caught on my private island."

"Marooner?"

"Yeah, a wayward privateersman who can't wait to be ravished on some forgotten Caribbean Island."

"And you're a buccaneer ready to plunder me?"

"Yeah, plunder and pillage my helpless marooner."

G laughed.

"You won't be laughing after I ravish you with my bottle of rum." He pushed his partner onto his back and climbed on top of him. "What does my helpless marooner have to say before I ravish him?"

"Is it bootlegged or legal rum?"

"Bootlegged rum smuggled in from a private Caribbean Island."

"Anywhere near St. Vincent in the Grenadines?"

"Within 40 miles." Sam winked at him.

"You are overdressed."

"I'm not getting undressed."

"That's desperate."

"I'm too lazy and I'm desperate for you." Sam unzipped his pants. "Get ready for _your_ bottle of rum, matey."

# # #

Together they specified their requirements for their month long furlough in the Caribbean: must be on a private island, must be on the beach, must be able to swim nude in a swimming pool, must be able to make love on a beach, must be private, must be no distractions.

And they found it, Petit St. Vincent, better known as PSV, a private island Caribbean hideaway near Barbados.

Their private and secluded cottage was steps away from the beach. Sam and G relaxed in a double hammock on one of the two decks sipping their rum drinks. The hammock was strung between two huge wooden pillars under a thatched roof covered deck.

"I like this kind of rum too," G said, winking at his partner.

"Is that the subtle hint?"

"Yeah."

"I'll wear you out before the end of our first week here."

"Wouldn't mind it," G said. "I do love _your_ rum." He rubbed Sam's groin with his knee.

"How about making love on the beach later on this evening?" he asked. "Supposed to be an incoming tide."

"In the surf as it's crawling up our hot bodies?"

"Now you're talking, I love your imagination."

"Then you can slide your hot buttered rum inside me."

"Hot buttered rum?"

"Yeah."

Sam laughed.

"Well?"

"I'd love to slide my hot buttered rum inside your sexy body."

G laughed. He circled his fingers around one of Sam's nipples teasing it. Sam grasped his partner's fingers and dipped them into his rum, afterward licking them one by one. "Damn, that's hot."

"A _taste_ of things to come later on this evening, sweetheart."

"Wicked."

"You know Hetty would've killed us both had we rented the entire island," Sam said. "Too far beyond NCIS's budget."

"Well, they did say an all expense paid vacation for a month, and we could've gotten a better deal on the whole island had we rented it for a month."

"And return to NCIS to be disciplined and possibly suspended."

"I guess one million dollars for the whole island for the month is a touch too much."

"You guess?" Sam laughed. "Hetty might resort to spanking your ass."

"I'm not into _that_ kind of kink."

"What kind of kink _are_ you into?"

"Nothing except us making love in the most unusual places we can find on the island."

"And at he most unusual times?"

"Yeah." G closed his eyes and laid back in the hammock.

Sam grabbed G's drink and his own, setting both their half-full glasses on the teak planks of the deck. He traced circles around G's nipples with his index fingers. While continuing to tweak and twist one nipple, he dipped his head down and sucked the other nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. G wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and drew him down for a passionate kiss.

"It's your birthday again in two weeks, and I look forward to giving you the time of your life."

"Can't wait to see what you have in mind."

"I planned an entire week around ravishing your sexy and willing, naked body."

"What no skintight jeans?" G laughed.

"If you want to use them I can change my plans."

"No, I love your plans, I was just teasing you."

"I'd like to make love to you in the pool."

"When?"

"Right now." Sam rolled off of G and stood next to the hammock offering his partner a hand. He drew him into his body and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and together they strolled into the pool. They swam side by side for a few laps and then waded by the infinity edge of the pool enjoying the expansive ocean view. "Perfect."

"Yeah it is." G sighed.

Sam faced and eyed G's concupiscent body. "Yeah it is, every square inch of you. And you are all mine."

And G had Sam all to himself without any distractions for a month, maybe two months if he was lucky, and he felt lucky these days to have Sam in his life. He grinned wide and laid back in the water enjoying the feel of its warmth surrounding his body. "I love you, Sam."

Sam dipped down in the water and pulled G into his body, stroking and caressing him. "And I love you, G."

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
